Forever Your Lady
by Bionic Slime
Summary: A sequel to my story "Snow Angel," Spike and Rarity are married and happily living together. But things become complicated with Prince Blueblood invites Rarity to Canterlot for a weekend to show he's changed and makes Rarity an offer she can't refuse and she agrees. Now Blueblood is trying to win Rarity over and pushes her love for Spike and their marriage to the test. *Sparity*
1. Chapter 1

" **Forever Your Lady"**

 **Chapter 1**

The middle-aged unicorn approached the hazelnut colored desk. Her hooves clopped softly against the floor, moving just a tad slower than they used to. Her purple locks were a few shades lighter, spliced with streaks of silver. Despite many dye attempts, the blue-eyed mare had been unable to conceal the visible ravages of time. Her horn sparked a fire on the lantern placed on the upper left corner of her desk; her golden wedding band jingling as a result. The warm glow revealed a ghostly treasure from her past.

"It's been a lifetime since I've last seen you, old friend," she said fondly. Her hooves delicately traced across a withered, old lavender diary.

"Huh? Are you talking to me honey?" a voice calls from the other room.

"Oh for Celestia's sake-no! How many times must we go over this, don't try to start a conversation while I am in another room!"

"I know I just, I heard you talking and I thought-"

"Just-just give me some time to create in peace, all right?! And make sure you clean up after you've finished supper. I didn't work my tail off cooking that food just to let it stain my Saddle Arabia imported plates," she shouted bitterly back to her husband.

The sound of clinking plates being scooped up told her he was done speaking. She sighed heavily and returned to her diary. She rubbed her cheeks in frustration, further irritated at the possibility of more stress - induced wrinkles appearing. That's _just_ what she needed right now.

"I swear, I can't let a single thought escape my lips without his radar kicking in. Now then, where was I?" she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

She may be older, but Rarity, world famous fashionista and clothing designer, had not lost her creative spark just yet. She magically lifted a quill, dipped it into an open teal ink bottle and began scribbling away in her diary.

 _Greetings old friend,_

 _It's been a lifetime hasn't it?_

 _Last time I wrote in you I still felt like a filly, but now? I'm a grown mare…happily married with the love of my life and 2 wonderful children. I had always dreamed of arriving at this place, at_

 _this stage in life. However, if I am being completely honest with myself, at times I wonder about the road less traveled. Certain…incidents tonight triggered some "what if" thinking._

 _Those have been my two favorite words for the longest time: what if. Those words have sparked so many fashion lines, so many sensational colors and shapes; I can't imagine where I'd be without those words…or my beloved husband._

 _Alas, I must confess I did not love him before as I do now. Things were different when I first met him. Over the years I found my love for him growing and flourishing like a rose, growing more beautiful even as age has shaped him…_ _I wish_ _I could say the same for myself._

She sighed miserably. Another cursed reminder of her age and she was barely half way through the page. Perhaps this was too dreadful of an idea after all. Why did she dust this old thing off anyway?

"Oh, yes of course," she giggled solemnly. She shook her head shamefully and resumed writing.

 _Sometimes…I think I_ _ **hate**_ _my_ _husband. I know it's a horrible thing to say, but sometimes it pops into my head, sometimes I almost let it slip under my breath. But why would I say such a thing? Well it all has to do with a little occurrence that happened not too long after I was married. It began with a letter from a most surprising source…_

* * *

FLASHBACK

Spike entered Rarity's sewing room, claws stuffed full of letters, mostly more orders for new outfits. The dragon had thankfully stayed the same size he had when he proposed to her one year earlier. As much as she loved him, if he grew any taller than this, the house would need some serious remodeling. He was taller than his wife, with large wings and a thick, lengthy tail which he adored coiling around Rarity to snuggle her with. There were many nights he found her snoozing peacefully in his warm scales.

"Is that the mail darling? Feel free to put it where you like, I am still _in_ _the zone_ as they say," she said dramatically. She paused from her sewing and tilted her head back to look at her husband. "Does any pony actually still say that: in the zone?" she mused.

"Even if they don't still say it, I love to hear you say it," he replied tenderly. His upside-down face approached hers and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

They both crooned and melted into the heavenly taste of their parting lips.

"Have I told you how beautiful you looked today?"

"Only a dozen times, but the gesture is always appreciated," she spun around in her chair and smacked his bottom. He blushed fiercely in shock. "As are you, dear," she teased.

THWACK!

As if on reflex, Spike's tail whipped back and spanked Rarity's rump like a bongo drum. Her diamond eyes flashed radiantly. Flushed cheeks burned brightly with embarrassment…and lust. She looked to him with a bewildered stare, speechless and breathless.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry! I-I-I thought were playing and-and didn't realize I hit so hard. I didn't mean to-"

Spike didn't have a chance to finish those words.

Rarity leapt at him with a feverish hunger for her dragon lover; it was a primal reaction she had become quite used to expressing AND experiencing since wedding her dragon husband. He was tackled to the ground, letters and orders scattering to the floor like confetti. They were on the floor, eyes locked and cheeks burning red with cherry red blushes. Their breathing was intense and shallow.

"I never get tired of you doing that," he said with a panting laugh.

"I imagine we'll both be tired by the end of this," she replied lustfully.

"What about the orders?"

"BUCK the orders! Momma needs some time with her Spiky Wiky!"

Her sudden flare in attitude and mature language was oddly stimulating Spike. He looked at her with a devilishly charming smile; his teeth growled in a purring manner.

"And I think Spiky Wiky could use some time with his little marshmallow."

Her cheeks turned pink at such adorable flattery. She couldn't contain her filly-like giggle. He was so cute when he was trying to seduce her; it made her feel like she'd agree to anything with him. She leaned in and kissed him. Their "wrestling match" was about to be moved to the bedroom, but before being consumed in the throes of passion…something caught her eye.

It was a letter. There, sitting amongst the pile of scattered orders and letters was a rose red envelope; sealed with a royal insignia. It looked like it was from Princess Celestia's stationary but the hoof writing on the address didn't match hers. Princess Luna has ocean blue envelopes and Princess Cadence's have a distinct "crystal empire" style to them which only leaves…

" _Prince Blueblood."_

Just speaking his name aloud made Rarity's lips felt like they had been violated by some degenerative fungus.

"Wow, way to kill the mood hun," he added dryly.

"What? Oh sorry darling, its just-well look at this," she levitated the letter to his eyes. His emerald orbs widened upon realizing who it was from. "It's addressed to me. I don't understand what possible reason that vapid clod could have for writing to me."

"One way to find out," he said with a shrug. Spike stood back onto his feet; idly twitching his wings.

Their spark of passion dwindled in comparison to their overwhelming curiosity. Rarity delicately sliced the envelope open with her magic. It was a letter, a hoof- written letter from Blueblood to Rarity. She placed her cherry- red glasses on the bridge of her nose and examined the unfolded letter.

" _Dear_ _Miss Rarity…_ Ugh, it's 'Mrs. The Dragon' now; every pony knows that… _It_ _has been ages_ _since you last graced me with your majestic beauty…_ yesand with good reason! _Imagine_ _my delight when I picked up a copy of the Canterlot Chronicle and found you on the front page…_ Sohe knows I got married and yet he can't get my name right? _Your_ _beauty struck me like a_ _heavenly…blah, blah, blah. More ego stroking, blah, blah, blah…_ Ahhere we go; actual content. _I realize our meetings at the Grand Galloping Galas were hardly the fairy tale encounters you dreamed of. No amount of words or immaculate gemstones could cleanse the filth of my rudeness from your memory, but please let me at least make an honest attempt to start anew with you. I would be immeasurably honored if you did me the pleasure of joining me 3 days from now at the Jade Rose café for lunch in Canterlot so that I can make a proper and respectable royal apology to you in person. I know my behavior has given you every reason to distrust me and my words, but believe me when I say from the bottom of my heart: I have only your best interests in mind; signed Prince Blueblood."_

Spike and Rarity stared blankly at the letter still hovering with Rarity's aura. They looked at each other before looking back to the letter.

"We've seen some pretty weird stuff in our lives, but Prince Blueblood acting all friendly and sorry for being a jerk? I didn't think that was possible," Spike exclaimed.

"Indeed, pity that I don't trust him enough to even see if he's telling the truth," Rarity said dismissively. She crumpled the letter into a ball with her magic and tossed it into the teal trash can near her desk.

"You sure you want to do that Rares? What if he really is being serious, what if really does want to patch things up with you?" Spike asked.

"The only thing I'd be willing to patch up with him is that bothersome mouth of his," she said, harrumphing loudly.

"I know he was a total pig to you but that was a long time ago. You've grown, so have I, we all have, maybe he has too."

"Why in the world are you defending him Spike? This is the same creep I wasted my first Gala evening with, the same one who practically forced himself on me at another gala. Had I listened to you, my night would have been infinitely more pleasant, and I wouldn't have been soaked in cake and humiliation or have anything to do with him ever again."

"Look, I'm the last creature in Equestria who'd be swinging for his team. He disgusted me to no end last time we saw him. But the thing is, considering that a good number of our friends were once bad guys; I think we' re supposed to at least try and hear him out."

She knew he was right, she didn't want to even think the word _redemption_ when it came to someone like Blueblood; but her husband still spoke the truth. She had accepted apologies from far more scrupulous characters than Blueblood; like Discord, Starlight Glimmer and the Changelings. Perhaps listening to a long overdue, but much needed, apology over a free lunch could be a start.

"I suppose you're right. I just can't believe he wants to talk now after all this time. I haven't spoken him since the Gala before you proposed, and I've barely seen his loathsome hide at any royal gatherings," she mused.

"Heh, maybe Princess Celestia knows you'd rip off his horn and shove it up his rump if he ever got within 10 feet of you again," he chuckled.

Rarity was about to scold him for such a vulgar and uncivilized scenario, but truth be told, the image did give her quite a few impish giggles. If there ever was a pony who deserves Rarity at her most un-lady like, it was Blueblood.

She looked to her husband with a raised eyebrow. A twinkle of mischief gleamed in her sparkling sapphire blues. "We both know I can take myself; however, I find it hard to believe my beloved husband wouldn't have a few choice words for that royal pain if he tried anything funny again," she said with a grin.

"They'd have to scrape scorched chunks of him off the walls," he replied immediately.

Rarity knew her dragon defended her honor with the ferocity of a thousand dragons; he never missed an opportunity to remind her. Some ponies would see them together and ignorantly assume his protective side resembled that of a loyal dog or pet.

But she knew it was deeper than that.

He was her guardian, her scaled angel, a gentle giant to her and a fire breathing nightmare to any who dare wish her harm. And as much as they love to roleplay the part in the bedroom; she was by no means a damsel in distress. The fashionista was more than capable of protecting herself from danger. Still, knowing he defended her so unquestionably was far more calming and comforting than all the magic and combat skills in the world.

"Now _that's_ what I call a real man," she cooed lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeaking gleefully as he scooped her up in his muscular arms.

"I'm _your_ man Rarity, now and forever."

"Let's worry about the now part. I believe we were right in the middle of something rather…heated?"

The dragon smiled from ear to ear and took the hint and his bride to the bedroom. Laughter and sighs thundered from the happy couple's chambers. Their purple tails entwined lovingly.

* * *

3 days later…

As promised, Prince Blueblood was waiting for Rarity at the Jade Rose café. It was an elegant, lavishly exotic place that reeked of arrogant wealth and nauseating pride. Just looking at it made her feel like her eyes had just cost her a small fortune. Sitting at a smoothly polished emerald stone table was the one that invited her to this part of Canterlot: Blueblood.

He wore blue pants with a cerulean stripe running down the side of each hip; they disappeared into his strapping knee- high black boots. A grey coat with a black collar and greenbuttons adorned his chest. Each end of his coat ended with golden bands encircling black cuffs. A sky-blue shirt wrapped in a raspberry scarf rested comfortably on his upper body, just below his oafish pearly white smile and tiresome blue eyes. Blueblood clearly wished to convey a dapper, more rugged princely image to the fashionista. He was after something. Why dress up in such glamorous attire for a simple apology? He's saying so much without even knowing it.

Rarity, however, never missed an opportunity to be fashionable. Even the most mundane or trivial of outings inspired her to look her best. Today was no exception.

Rarity wore a crystal blue dress with a black underskirt. The dress's collar stretched halfway up Rarity's neck, lined with streaks of rose and blue green. A pale pink skirt-like cover with dots

curved over her backside. A striking magenta bow flashed noticeably across her chest. Each of her front hooves were adorned with dainty magenta shoes sporting pink buttons along the sides and pink butterfly style wings on the back of each heel. To complete her look, Rarity put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Well, well, well, the mare of the hour finally arrives. I must say you look ravishing Miss Rarity," he said politely. Blueblood stood from his seat, bowing to her as if she were royalty. "I was beginning to worry that beast was never going to let you out of his tower," he crudely joked.

Her dead eyed expression offered little gratitude to his remarks.

"It's _Mrs_ .The D ragon actually. And please, don't bother with sweet whispers and grand standings. We are not friends after all," she replied dryly.

Her sour mood didn't seem to be fazing Blueblood. He remained chipper and valiant, everything she knew he was not deep down inside. Rarity was confident his true colors were out in full force for each evening he ruined, and no flashy outfit or complimentary brunch would make her think otherwise.

"My apologies Rarity, is it all right if I call you Rarity at least? Here, allow me to get your-"

"There's nothing wrong with my horn. I can seat myself just fine, thank you."

Blueblood attempted to pull a chair out for Rarity, but she pulled it out faster with her own magic first. He flinched slightly but continued to smile as he calmly sat down. Rarity followed.

"My goodness it's been an age and a half Rarity. Look at you. Still as elegant and regal as ever, you're sense of style truly is nothing short of spectacular."

"Do me a favor Blueblood. When we order brunch, please request a bucket. At this rate, I'm going to throw up sooner than later and I'd rather not sully this gorgeous outfit any more than it already has."

"Come now, can't we at least be civil? I'm trying to pay you a compliment on your remarkable fashion sense."

"You mean like the dress I wore to the gala? Tell me what was more remarkable about that one:

how absorbent it was with ground water or how well it shielded your coat from flying cakes?"

"I only meant to-"

"You made your sexist intentions quite clear the last time I saw you. Don't insult me by acting as if I've forgotten how you forced yourself upon me OR what my husband said he'd do to you if you ever tried it again!"

The white colt had to take a break to compose himself. Rarity's frosty eyes and even colder words were making this increasingly difficult to manage, and it hadn't even been 5 minutes! No, he couldn't give up now; he was a changed colt, different from the creep Rarity knew so long ago. His hooves clasped firmly together as he calmed his nerves and prepared himself to face the wrath he so justly earned from her.

"It was... ", he paused to sigh, "Foolish of me to offer pleasantries and act as if nothing had happened. I should have known you would have preferred getting to the heart of the matter rather than engage in idle chit chat. I just figured I'd offer you some more stimulating conversations other than the grunts and snarls you no doubt get from your significant _other_. " He brushed a few strands of pale blond hair from his eyes.

"It is why I came here after all," she said frigidly. The waiter presented her with a cup of tea; she kindly thanked him and sipped it delicately, always in proper lady form. The way he said "other" made her teeth clench in restrained loathing.

"Quite true," he replied courteously.

Blueblood took a loud sip from his tea and an even louder bite from his blueberry scone.

Rarity cringed at the sound of his lips smacking as he munched on the pastry.

"It is with my deepest and most heartfelt sincerity that I offer you the apology you so richly deserve my lady. I, Prince Blueblood, nephew of Princess Celestia," she rolled her eyes at that, "apologize for my ignorant and disrespectful behavior and seek your forgiveness."

She wanted to stay mad at him. It would be so easy to hold onto those bitter memories and give him the cold shoulder until he froze to death; however, if there's one thing she had learned from Twilight and the others it was that forgiveness is a part of friendship and everyone deserves a second chance…even Blueblood.

"I…t-t-thank you Blueblood, that was very decent of you. You realize this won't be a quick fix though, yes? You did make quite an unflattering impression on me both times we've met. Even still, believe me when I say I do appreciate your apology and…and…well…I suppose this can be a start," she confessed reluctantly.

This brought a warm smile to Blueblood's face. He was expecting he'd have to drag it out of her, but her generosity truly seemed to know no bounds. He felt like a weight had lifted from his mind.

"Thank you Rarity. I was hoping you'd say that. I know this will be the beginning of a beautiful new friendship," he said optimistically. The waiter approached with their ordered dishes.

"Um l-let's just see how brunch goes and work from there, okay?" she said with a nervous laugh.

Though things seemed to be mending between the two, it was a far cry to say Rarity had accepted Blueblood as a friend. He was still on thin ice and it was up to him on whether he'd keep treading carefully or sink beneath the ice.

"Mmm... oh sweet Celestia, this looks simply divine! I never knew food could look this exquisite," she beamed.

The unicorn pair happily dug into their high- priced dishes, all compliments of the blue eyed prince. She enjoyed a plate of garden pasta while Blueblood ordered fresh imported oats with a honey glaze. His chewing was a bit slow, however. He was too busy focusing on Rarity's radiant smile from the deliciousness of her meal; her cheeks looked as sunny as his aunt's sunlit sky.

"I take it you're satisfied with the cuisine?"

"Oh yes, very much so! This tastes like a slice of heaven, topped with silver and gold sauce."

"I imagine it's quite a step up from that substandard food you have to choke down from your Earth pony friend."

The spoon she levitated to her lips halted suddenly. Any newfound comfort in Blueblood's company seemed to have evaporated almost instantly. He continued chewing and chattering away, obnoxiously unaware of the stunned look on Rarity's face.

"Come again? I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that, _darling_ ."

"Oh you know, that apple peddler who tried to sell me that petty carnival fare at the gala. She's a friend of yours right? How is she and those other commoners fairing?"

"My _friends_ are doing just fine thank you. Furthermore, I'd thank you _kindly_ from referring to them in-"

"That's fascinating, so tell me, what's it like being married to a scaly fire-breather?"

This took Rarity momentarily off guard. The snide comments and fowl manners were expected; even her highest interpretation of an apologetic Blueblood included a pony void of any manners. But hearing him ask about Spike so bluntly, that was indeed surprising.

"Spike, his name is Spike, and it's quite wonderful actually. Why do you ask?" she raised a prying eyebrow. She wiped her lips with her napkin and placed her utensils down.

"I needed to hear it with my own ears is all. I mean, I knew you were charitable, but settling for a creature of his class is a bold statement that few can match. Bravo to you," he replied smugly.

He slurped loudly on his drink. The sounds of his lips flapping made her cringe, almost as much as his backhanded compliments did.

"Settling? Bold statement? Why you…I'm HAPPILY married to Spike! He's not some charity case or political statement, and I most certainly did not settle," she proclaimed defiantly.

He chuckled boisterously. Rarity felt a vein throbbing along her forehead, boiling increasingly inside of her.

"Please, Rarity, there are no photographers here, no reporters to twist your words. You can be honest with me about the whole marriage being a publicity stunt for your business," he said knowingly. The revolting prince was confident he knew the truth.

The enraged fashionista was about to show Blueblood what a busted jaw felt like, but instead of snapping, she displayed an eerie sense of calmness and restraint. She smiled deceivingly, not that the prejudicial twit would notice.

"Well since we're being brutally honest here I'll make you a deal: if you can guess my favorite kind of jewel, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Splendid! It's a deal. Personally, I've always pegged you as a sapphire kind of girl."

She shook her head, still smiling brightly.

"Hmm…okay…how about emeralds? Rubies? Quartz?

Each guess earned him another shake of her head.

"This is tougher than I thought. Could I have a hint?"

She nodded, that eerie grin never fading.

CRUNCH!

"It's the _family_ _jewels."_

Blueblood's eyes bulged to absurdly large proportions. He tried to cry out in pain but only a pitiful squeak came out. Something excruciatingly painful was afflicting his lower region in a vice like grip. He vainly reached down with his hooves to find some kind of relief, but found

no tangible force being applied down there. It was at this time he noticed Rarity's horn was glowing brightly; she had a smug, almost criminally gleeful smile on her face.

"Now, do I have your absolute, undivided attention?" she asked.

One tug and Blueblood instantly nodded in agreement. His legs shifted uneasily, unable to sit still or reframe from whimpering.

"Splendid. Now let me make this perfectly clear, if I hear one more negative thing about my husband, I'm going to crush your family jewels until they're reduced to a fine powder and watch them blow into the wind."

She squeezed once more, causing him to squeak in pain.

"Did you get all that?"

Blueblood nodded frantically, his eyes pleading desperately for release. Rarity's horn's glow faded and the pitiful prince was freed from her grip.

"Sweet Celestia that hurt!" he wheezed. Blueblood examined himself to make sure everything was still intact. Rarity could hear him muttering something about finding a doctor who can be discrete under his breath.

"I'm afraid my tolerance for your company has expired…not that there was much to begin with. I'll be taking my leave now; it hasn't been a pleasure," she said coldly. The ivory mare stood from the table and turned tail to the royal pain. She couldn't believe she wasted such a luxurious outfit on the likes of him.

Her ears twitched. She could hear Blueblood getting up from his seat and waving his hooves in the air. Without even looking back, she already knew he was trying to call her back. Rarity refused to waste another minute of her precious time on this nonsense.

"Wait please; I didn't finish telling you everything I needed to say. There's more!"

"If I wasn't a lady, I'd tell you everything _I_ need to say, but since we' re in public, I'll settle for 'thanks for the meal' and nothing more!"

"You should leave Spike and be by MY side!"

Her pace quickened. The more she heard the less she liked about it.

"I'LL PAY YOU TEN THOUSAND BITS TO SPEND THE WEEKEND WITH ME!"

The words echoed in Rarity's ears like the chilling howls of a Windigo. Her hooves stopped in place, too thunderstruck to make another step. A shrewd smile formed on Blueblood's lips as Rarity slowly turned around.

" _What_ did you just say?" she asked incredulously.

"That's the real reason I called you out here. Not only to apologize, but to build a new foundation that you and I can nurture and flourish together…as a couple. I was a fool to discard your feelings and dreams at the gala. I realized now the mistake I made, and I want to make it up you. I want to give you the dream life you've always desired. As a prince, you know I can give you everything. And if money helps makes all of this easier then so be it. I know your business is struggling and could use a boost; I'd be happy to help," he said boldly.

"And _you_ _know_ I am already _happily_ married to my beloved Spiky Wiky. I could barely stand brunch with you; what makes you think I'd even pretend considering leaving my husband for you?" she exclaimed.

"I'm not asking you to; all I'm asking is for you to think about giving me a chance. Give me one weekend, one weekend just the two of us. I promise at the end of that weekend that I will respect whatever decision you make and will pay you regardless," he said.

"And what, pray tell, decision would I be making, assuming I even consider this absurd proposal of yours of course?" she inquired.

"You'd be deciding if you still want that fairytale life you yearned for so long ago. I know you're content with that dra-err Spike, I know that. But I also know that the life you have with him now isn't the life you've always sought after. I can change that; I can make it happen for you. You were right when you called me a royal pain. I've been a disgrace to the crown and to my auntie's good name. But you've learned from her teachings and become a better friend and a better pony to all. Help me become the pony you wanted me to be; let me show you that 'Prince Charming' still exists so that maybe, just maybe, I can truly give you the happy ending you deserve," he declared.

Rarity didn't know what to say or what to think. Part of her wanted to slap him so hard he'd need surgery to realign his jaw, but another part of her, small though it may be, actually wondered if he was telling the truth and that he actually wanted to change.

While the idea of living the royal dream she'd imagined ever since she was a filly still intrigued her, the thought of leaving Spike was inconceivable. Was this all a trick? Was this some sort of imposter or Changeling wearing Blueblood's face to deceive her? Whatever this was, it confused and befuddled her beyond reason. Prince Blueblood was offering an absurd amount of money just for a non-existent shot with her, how uncharacteristically desperate of him. Everything about this situation from the very beginning made her feel uneasy. She wondered what the princess of friendship would say about this; she wondered what Spike would say.

Enough pondering, it was time to ago. Though Rarity did nothing that constituted as unfaithful, something inside her made her want to rush back to husband immediately…and possibly take a long shower.

Perhaps he could have some insight to ease her frazzled mind about all this.

* * *

"He said WHAT?!" Spike roared barbarously.

Rarity winced at her husband's unhinged outcry. She groaned in slight disgust at the drops of saliva that splattered on her face when he roared. She levitated a napkin to wipe them off. Spike stomped around the living room in a rampaging pace. The way he was acting, you'd think he was the one degraded and insulted.

"I can't believe I," growl, "gave that jerk a chance," snarl, "says that about me to _my_ wife,"

snort. Spike's dragon instincts were bubbling inside of his core. His breathing intensified, and his claws and fangs twitched angrily.

"You needn't worry dear; I made sure no funny business was allowed," she said calmly. The ivory mare placed a delicate hoof on Spike's left leg. His boiling blood calmed almost instantly, muscles relaxing and melting under her touch.

"Sorry it's just that…I can't believe he would act like that. Offering money like your company can be BOUGHT or something! I mean, we knew there was a good chance of him still being an ass, but that-that whole weekend offer thing? That's just nuts," he said disbelievingly.

She leaned on her hooves and planted a sweet, assuring kiss on the dragon's snout. He smiled adorably at those sapphire blues she batted towards him, kissing her back.

"Thanks love, I feel much better. You always know how to cool my fire down."

"Of course, dear, though there really was no need for you to get all steamed up. Even if I had agreed to his proposal that doesn't mean you should feel threatened by him."

The pair headed into their kitchen and started to prepare dinner. Spike was preparing a sauce loaded plate full of gems while Rarity was chopping up vegetables for a large salad.

"I still don't exactly get what he was asking you to do," he mused, sprinkling pepper onto the jewels.

"If I had to put a pin in it, I'd say he was trying to sweep me off my hooves by showing me the dream life he thinks I wanted for myself. He seemed quite confident that one luxurious weekend would be enough to make me want to swap soul mates; I imagine the money was to sweeten the deal as it were. Pfft, how uncouth," she huffed.

They sat down to enjoy their dinner. Rarity tried to continue speaking to Spike about her brunch with Blueblood, but she found it difficult to get a word in edge wise when his loud jewel crunching made her ears wilt.

"I imagine he must have looked pretty foolish once you turned him down, eh?" Spike said smugly.

"OW!"

Rarity cringed in pain as she bit into her salad. She levitated her fork from her lips and carefully examined it. There was a small shard from one of Spike's gemstones in a crouton. She ran her tongue over her teeth, hoping not to find a crack along any of her molars.

"Oh, let me get that for you," he offered.

Before she could protest, Spike's tongue burst from his lips and snatched the gemstone off the leaf like a frog lassoing a fly. He beamed obliviously as he chewed the jewel fragment. Rarity nearly turned as green as her salad. She cleared her throat and pushed the bowl aside, opting for a roll instead.

"Um actually, honey, believe it or not, but I've admittedly been noodling with the idea of maybe…accepting Blueblood's offer," she said hesitantly.

"SAY WHAT?!"

Spike started gagging and choking. He slammed his right claw against his throat and upper chest area, forcing the clogged chunk of gem down as best he could. This was a reaction she was expecting and dreading. She calmed down a bit once she saw Spike was okay and able to cleanse his clogged throat with a glass of water.

"Now darling, please let me explain before you freak out. As loathsome as Blueblood is, he is still a prince and I believe even he has enough loyalty to his royal word to pay the sum he promised. At the very least we know he's good for the bits."

"But-but he's a disgusting creep! He only cares about himself and getting what he wants; he doesn't care about the needs of others. And no amount of money is worth him pimping you out!"

"Now hold on a minute, who said anything about me being _pimped_ _out_? What a distasteful phrase!"

"Come on Rares, what other reason could Bluebutt have for paying such a crazy large number of bits just for one weekend with you? It's not like we need his bits anyway."

Rarity broke eye contact at that point. Her eyes cringed in shame, a silent pain shimmering in her luminous blue orbs. Spike's anger suddenly decreased. He could see it in his wife's eyes and in her guarded body movements; there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Honey? We are doing all right…aren't we?" he asked pryingly, sounding more worried with each passing second. Spike felt a nasty blackness growing inside of his stomach. What wasn't she telling him and how long has this been going on?

"Well…actually…my business has been hitting a few snags lately. Despite my well-connected friends in the fashion world, there are many potential customers that have difficulty overcoming certain _social_ _hurdles_ ,"she said cautiously. She had to word it carefully as she knew this was a sensitive subject for her beloved husband, one she hated bringing up.

Spike's confused face slowly morphed into one of anger and irritation. It took a minute for the drake to process his wife's meaning, but he got it and he didn't like the sound of it one little bit.

"Oh…I see what you're saying…you're saying you've got to accept a bribe from that pig because I'M scaring eveyone away from doing business with you, IS THAT IT?! " he growled fiercely. Spike stood from the table, wings flared and tail twisting.

"That is NOT what I said, and you know it!" she snapped back.

"You didn't have to, I've heard this song before and it still sucks no matter how you sing it," he grumbled angrily.

BAM!

Rarity bashed her hooved against the table, rattling the silverware and spilling some of her wine. Spike flinched but remained firm and guarded.

"This isn't just about you Spike! This affects both of us you know. I'm not trying to ruffle your scales or anything; I am just being honest with how things are with our finances."

"If things are that bad, why don't we just ask Twilight for help? She is a princess after all."

Rarity lifted her hooves in the air and clenched them tightly. The enraged mare looked like she was trying to strangle the purple dragon in midair. She growled behind clenched teeth and turned her back to him; she couldn't stand him when he said things like that.

"Oh, that's your solution for everything, just ask Twilight, ask Twilight; have her do everything for you why don't you?! We have to be able to stand on our own hooves without relying on your mother for every single situation!"

"We wouldn't be in THIS situation with YOUR old boyfriend if you hadn't ditched me to go with him to the gala, twice I might add."

The indignity of that statement compelled the mare to turn back to face her husband, her eyes flashing with fury.

"How DARE you throw a lady's past in her face like that! I've apologized dozens of times for my wretched behavior on both occasions, but you still seem dead set on throwing it back in my face. And weren't you the one who wanted me to respond to his letter in the first place?"

Spike raised a claw to counterpoint but halted. She had him there. He grunted in embarrassment; the dragon refused to lose this argument. He quickly reclaimed his ground.

"Yeah…well…I was j-j-j-just trying to help with a friendship lesson, a-a-all right!?"

"Oh really, and what, you expect some kind of thank you or something?"

"That's not really what I-"

"Well congratulations, you've got it: thank you!"

"No, thank YOU!"

"You're welcome!"

"YOU'RE welcome!"

SLAM! SLAM!

Spike and Rarity stormed out of the kitchen into separate rooms, each one violently slamming a door behind them shut. The house lightly rattled from the aftershock of their disruptive departure.

Opal looked lazily to the left and right. She had been sitting on the floor enjoying her gourmet canned cat cuisine the whole time. She sighed lazily, shrugged, and started playing with a ball of pink string.

2 frustrated hours later…

Both Spike and Rarity were still exhaustively frustrated with each other. After spending the rest of the night apart and their bedtime routine in bitter silence, they entered their large, four poster bedframe with rose red curtains and royal plum bedsheets and tried to turn in for the night before someone said anything else they might regret. A magenta colored blanket stretched from each opposing side of the bed, tugged angrily by the quarreling lovers. Neither Rarity nor Spike allowed the other to have sufficient coverage. This tug of war over the blanket had been going on for the

for the last 20 minutes. They normally slept side by side, arms draped over the other with their tails curling under the blanket. Tonight however, they could barely stand being in the same room together, let alone sleep in the same bed.

The unicorn huffed irritably. Her sleep mask offered no assistance in lulling her to sleep, a fact she was angrily all too aware of as she tossed and turned. Spike sighed heavily beside her. The very sound of his exasperated sigh was grating on her nerves; it had to stop. The unicorn jerked up from her pillow and glared scathingly at the purple plump selfishly hogging the bulk of the blanket. She was just about to give him the boot to sleep downstairs on the couch when he said something that caught her off guard.

"I haven't forgotten, you know."

His words halted her anger but did not dissolve it. She stared curiously at her husband, visibly perplexed by his weary tone and choice of words.

"What do you mean you haven't forgotten? Forgotten what?"

Spike turned to face her. She was taken aback by the sorrow brimming in those enchanting emerald eyes of his. He looked so ashamed, so full of fear and doubt. She hadn't seen such uncertainty in his eyes since when he was a baby dragon.

"How lucky I am," he said brokenly, "you mean so much to me that it tears me up inside whenever I make you sad or angry. It kills me inside Rarity, just kills me." Spike slowly sat up to look at her at eye level. "When I first met you, I swore that if the universe was generous enough to bless this tiny, unworthy little dragon with your love, that I would give you my heart, my life and my soul unconditionally." He placed his claw against her left cheek. "And every day I get to wake up next to your beautiful face, that makes me the luckiest guy in the world and you remind me of it with every smile and every kiss."

Her cheeks reddened sweetly. Tears of joy slowly dribbled onto Spike's cupping claw. He sighed achingly as he cast his eyes down, hiding tears of another nature from his wife's angelic gaze of love.

"But I don't deserve it…you don't deserve this. I keep pushing you away like this because I'm so insecure about my looks. I keep expecting the day will come when you'll leave me and-and realize you made a mistake and want to be with another guy… _a_ _pony_ …and not some greedy, possessive dragon," he said with a loud sniffle. His voice echoed with pain. He felt so ashamed for thinking his wife would ever leave him, and yet, he felt even worse for believing that nightmare could still come true one day.

"Oh Spiky Wiky, you really are a silly goof, aren't you?" she said sweetly. Rarity kissed his nose and wrapped her hooves around him. She crooned at the immediate warmth she felt from his loving touch and furnace like belly. "You know there's no amount of royalty or riches in this world that would ever make me leave you," she cooed tenderly. The mare pulled back and looked confidently at her worry-eyed husband. "Even if Blueblood had a thousand weekends, he'd never win my heart; it has now and always will belong to you," she said, planting a heart melting kiss upon his lips. He smiled breathlessly as their lips separated.

"Holy guacamole…I really am one lucky guy," he said; smiling goofily.

"I've told you before darling, _I'm_ the lucky one," she proudly declared. Her batting eyelashes waved hypnotically at him. "And rest assured, if you don't feel comfortable with me associating with Blueblood, consider him gone my dear," she replied firmly.

"Nah, you go ahead if you want to. I trust you. You're my wife and one weekend with a prince isn't going to change that," he said with a soft chuckle.

"You better believe it Spikey-poo. And about before, I'm sorry about-"

"Water under the bridge Marshmallow, I'm sorry too. Let's go to bed and just start fresh in the morning."

"Sounds simply divine…Goodnight…Mr. The Dragon."

"Goodnight…Mrs. The Dragon."

The loving couple kissed each other goodnight and nestled into bed. Rarity wrapped her hooves around her husband's body, snuggling closely to it. She sighed contently and fell almost instantly to sleep. Spike briefly opened one of his eyes to see the look of bliss on his wife's smiling face. He smiled in return and closed his eye.

Under the sheets, the dragon's tail snaked towards his wife's curly, purple tail and intertwined them together.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered tirelessly under her breath.

Rarity stood at the center of Canterlot square, the most populated and central area in the entire city. Her sapphire blues drifting drearily the to the diamond encrusted clock ticking away. Every second, every minute that passed was a dreadful reminder of what awaited her once the clock struck 10.

She sighed miserably, closing her eyes.

 _Why_ am _I doing this? Why am I giving that lousy lump of a prince another moment of my precious time? While the bits certainly do play a part of it, I can't be shallow enough to agree to such an arrangement unless there was more to it._

Her eyes opened upon recognizing a familiar voice in the distance.

 _I know there is more to it, and yet, I don't want to agree that there is…that would be conceding that Blueblood is worthy of forgiveness when deep down, I know he is not. But what have I learned of friendship after all these years if not that everyone deserves a second chance…or a third in his case. I really wish this had been Twilight's cross to bear and not mine; she is the princess of friendship after all._

Prince Blueblood approached. He had an uncharacteristically humble and appreciative smile on his face. He was wearing the same outfit he wore on the night of her first gala. She forced a weak smile in return.

 _But I am the one who sought him out and brought him into my life in the first place, that is a level of responsibility I cannot deny. If he truly is sincere, then I have the best chance at turning this nauseating frog into a proper prince, the prince I always wanted…_

Rarity shook her head vigorously. That silly, foolish dream of fairy tale prince and princesses had popped up again. She chided herself for getting sucked into that juvenile fantasy when she already had a prince.

"Get a hold of yourself girl. Spike may not always be the easiest person to live with, but he loves you unconditionally and you feel the same way. Just remember that when he's putting the moves on you," she scolded herself discretely.

The blond prince bowed appreciatively before her that smile never wavering for a moment. He offered a stunning scarlet rose to the white mare, hoofing it to her as if making an offering to a queen.

"You do this royal oaf wonders by coming here today, Mrs. The Dragon. Please accept this rose as a token of-"

"Let me make this perfectly crystal clear. I am not here to be wooed, romanced or swept off my hooves. I am simply here to aid you in your quest to improve your manners and better yourself, nothing more."

"Completely understandable, that's all I want my lady."

"And that's another thing, there will be no more referring to me as _my lady_ or any other frilly, fancy sweet nothings from now on. This is not a formal attire event, hence why I chose to wear nothing, and this is not a date."

"Very well, and what of the bits I offered?" he inquired curiously.

She paused. Rarity had to word this carefully. She did not want to sound like a desperate, poverty stricken fashionista considering her status and pride in the industry, but she also couldn't deny such generous riches would flatten out mountains of stress from her nerves.

"I uh…well…let's just save that part for the end of the trip. I must confess, I'm morbidly curious to see what you've got planned," she said intrepidly.

He shook his head, that broad, dapper smile never leaving his face.

"You should expect nothing of the sort. There will be no duplicity, no uncouth behaviors; nothing but the ideal prince whose company you always dreamed of enjoying," he said charmingly.

Blueblood nudged his head to the side, signaling her to join him for a walk. She followed.

"I want there to be no mystery about what my intentions are. My purpose is to show you I'm a changed stallion; I've turned over a new leaf as they say."

"Really, that's all?"

"Absolutely. A royal such as myself should be an upstanding-"

SPLASH!

Blueblood had been focusing on Rarity so diligently that he failed to see the small blue unicorn colt in his path. They collided and the pink box of chocolates the pony carried flew towards the startled prince. A glob of chocolate splattered onto his scarf.

"Oh sweet Celestia, I am so-so-so sorry mister; I just-" the colt suddenly realized who he had bumped into. A royal prince and Celestia's nephew no less! "Oh no…I just stained the scarf of a royal prince!" he squealed in horror.

Rarity noticed the school logo on the side of the box. He must have been selling chocolate treats all over Canterlot for some kind of fund raiser or new textbooks. The poor dear looked like he was expecting a guillotine to come slicing down the back of his neck any second now.

"P-p-p-please sir, f-f-f-forgive me; it was an accident I swear. Don't tell Celestia. I don't want to be banished, or thrown into a dungeon or banished into-"

At this moment, Rarity was expecting one of two responses from Blueblood: he would either freak out and whine like a petulant child over his outfit being ruined, or he would snap like a brutish ogre and chew the child out until he would run away in tears. But surprisingly enough, Blueblood did the one thing Rarity never thought he would do…he laughed.

"Oh my dear boy, you needn't worry. I'm just glad you're all right," he said assuredly.

The prince helped the colt back onto his feet, dusting off any dirt he collected.

"Come now. There is no need for tears or apologies. It is I who should be apologizing to you; after all, I wasn't looking where I was going and costing you a great deal," he said, motioning to the mangled box on the ground.

"Oh t-t-that? No, no it's no big deal. I was just selling candy to raise funds to buy a new book bag since my old one ripped," the colt said timidly.

"Tell me, do you have any more boxes?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then be a good lad and bring me a new one," he boasted loudly.

Blueblood magically lifted a magenta sack full of gold bits from his pocket and dumped it into the colt's hooves. The young pony almost fell from the weight of the bag.

"There, that should more than cover the new box and the old one I clumsily wasted, with plenty extra for a whole new assortment of school supplies," he said.

Both Rarity and the young colt were left speechless. Blueblood was many things but generous certainly wasn't one of them, at least, until just now. The fashionista was certain that in the past Blueblood wouldn't have forgiven this 'commoner' for bumping into him, much less aide him with bits.

Is it possible he had _actually_ changed?

"Wow, thanks Mister ER-I mean your-your highness," he babbled gratefully.

"Oh please, call me Blueblood. Don't feel so obligated by outdated formalities," he chuckled humbly.

That settles it. Blueblood HAD to be a changeling; that was the only possible logical explanation for what she was seeing!

"You run along now and get those books, and also, don't be ashamed to get a little something extra for yourself," the prince beamed.

The colt's eyes sparkled like it was Hearth's warming day. He ran away as quickly as he could with all those bits.

"Ahh to be young, boys will be boys after all," Blueblood said with a laugh.

"Well…I certainly wasn't expecting that," Rarity exclaimed.

"You'll find I'm full of pleasant surprises."

The blond prince motioned for Rarity to continue walking downtown Canterlot with him, not taking one single step forward until she followed. Everything about this felt off. He could be performing an elaborate charade just for her sake, but, then again, the Blueblood she remembered would never associate with common folk like that.

 _If he was putting on a show, then I imagine even Applejack would have been fooled. I'll just have to keep an eye on him to see what he does next._

But the more she saw, the blurrier the truth became.

Prince Blueblood was performing dozens of chivalrous and charitable acts, from something grand as buying a couple's dinner for their anniversary, to little acts of kindness such as drawing a smiley face on a child's balloon. This was not the selfish pain of a prince that had soiled her first grand galloping gala; this was the prince she had always dreamed he would be.

The pair stopped for lunch and a much less formal restaurant. Blueblood offered to cover the bill, unsurprisingly. He insisted no matter how many times Rarity assured him she could afford it but he was having none of it. They sat down at an outdoor table with a lush, magenta umbrella blocking the blinding rays of Celestia's sun.

"I must confess Blueblood; this is a side of you I never expected to see."

"I take that as the highest compliment then."

Rarity tilted her head to the side.

"Really? Why, what's so special about me? Certainly your aunt's impression of you would hold more weight than from some fashion designer from Ponyville."

"Auntie is sufficiently pleased with my progress. She was the first pony to congratulate me without any sarcasm or forcing of a hollow smile. However, the truth of the matter is you're part of my rehabilitation."

She sipped a cup of freshly ordered tea as she listened; curious to see where he's going with this.

"Most of Canterlot knows of my…ahem…behaviors, that's why so few ponies outside of royals approach me. You were the first non-royal to talk to me in a while and it was truly flattering. Unfortunately, I was too engrossed in my own arrogance and self-worth to see how dreadfully I treated you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn't! Don't forget, you tried to force yourself me at the second gala we attended."

"It's not and I sadly am all too aware of how I acted back then. My well-deserved humiliation motivated me to win your affection because I felt cheated out of someone I felt should have been mine. As a prince, having something denied from me is a truly infuriating experience."

She huffed and turned her nose up in the air; haughtily crossing a slender leg.

"So is sipping tea with a misogynistic pig!"

He sighed miserably. The prince knew he earned had that, the lady's words struck deeply and accurately.

"You're right…you've been right about me since the first night we met. Auntie should have ripped off my horn, stripped me of my royal title and thrown me into the gutter where I belong. There are few things lower than assaulting a beautiful and forgiving lady such as you, Miss Rarity. I don't deserve my heritage."

Rarity slowly tilted herself back towards Blueblood. Her resolve softening, her muscles relaxing as her legs slowly uncrossed.

"Well, I haven't exactly said that I've completely forgiven you," her voice had a twinge of sympathy for the sullen stallion. She reached out and gently patted his hoof across the table. "But still," his eyes faintly sparkled with hope as he looked to her, "it is possible you're being a tad too hard on yourself."

Blueblood offered a weak smile. The waiter came with their ordered entrees. Rarity squeaked as she quickly pulled away her hoof from his, she couldn't believe what had come over her.

"Thank you Miss Rarity…I…truly appreciate what you said. I think that's about the nicest thing any pony has ever said to me that wasn't, you know; brown nosing."

"What a terrible thing to hear, I had no idea. I would have figured being a prince has earned you at the very least a bit of respect and admiration from other ponies from other nations or ambassadors."

"I'm afraid my reputation has always preceded me. I only spend my time associating with royals or upper class ponies, and they've spread the not-so-good word about me to others in their circles. I was a fool to sully the good name of princes by acting the way that I did and I just wanted you to see that I've changed, and most importantly for you to know how truly sorry I am."

There was such depth in his words, such meaning in his heart; it was quite moving really. Rarity felt genuine warmth coming from the blond prince sitting across from her. It was powerfully familiar, a warmth that she experienced many times from another male admirer's gaze. She was thinking of her husband of course.

"You know Blueblood, I was actually just thinking…"

She opened her mouth to finish but paused; frozen by an unknown force in her soul. She wanted to tell him she forgave him, but she also wanted to tell him she somehow felt like she was betraying her husband. She didn't know why. Every pony knows how deeply she loves her husband and that she would never leave him for another.

Is it wrong for her to say that…she might actually be… _enjoying_ her time with Blueblood?

"I'm sorry, did you say something miss Rarity?" he asked; waiting until after he finished quietly crunching a mouth full of salad.

Strangely enough, such a sight made her laugh.

"I do hope you include me in on the joke."

She laughed more and shook her head; trying to compose herself. The ivory mare stared curiously at her own meal. She smiled curiously and lazily poked her soufflé with a fork in her right hoof.

"It's just…watching you eat reminded me of Spike when he last ate a salad. He always puts gemstones in his food, so everything is louder and crunchier; no matter what the dish. Sometimes little bits would fly off and land in my food and I'd nearly chip my teeth biting into it," she said with a twinge of irritation.

"My, that must keep things lively at home," he lightly jested.

She laughed and slowly nodded. "I guess I just forgot how quiet and simple a meal can be without chewing, crunching, shouting, or scales on the floor," she rambled passively.

Before Blueblood could inquire about the "shouting" part, Rarity quickly excused herself to the ladies room so she could "powder her nose." It was a lame excuse as any pony could clearly see her nose was already immaculately powdered before she even left her house this morning.

The prince sighed and raised his hoof to signal the waiter.

"Could we have the check please?"

* * *

Blueblood had returned to Canterlot castle. Rarity seemed quite bedraggled after their lunch, so he honored her request to meet up with her later for dinner while she relaxed in her room, which also happened to be at Canterlot castle. He hummed merrily to himself; trotting past his aunt's throne room on towards his own room. The sound of such joyous steps and hums caught the sun princess's curious ear.

"Well, someone sure seems to be in a good mood today. What's the special occasion dear nephew?" Celestia inquired.

The smiling stallion stopped and turned to his aunt. He seemed all too eager to respond, as if hoping she would ask him.

"Oh nothing much, just excited to be reconnecting with an old friend," he said slyly.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the bearer of the element of generosity staying with us for the weekend, would it?"

"But of course auntie, I assumed you knew."

Celestia approached her pompous nephew. Her typical sweet and motherly smile had wilted into a suspicious frown. Her intimidating stance and stare failed to faze the blond prince.

"I knew she was coming to stay, I did not know _you_ had anything to do with the reason for her visit. I'm surprised you didn't feel inclined to share that little detail with me," she said interrogatingly.

"Why dear auntie, you sound suspicious of me. You already know I've changed my ways. Miss Rarity is part of my amendment steps, I wish to reconcile with her," he said calmly.

She paused for a moment. The princess had to admit, Blueblood has been making tremendous steps improving his behavior lately. She's seen it with her own eyes. However, she always assumed her nephew had decided to change thanks to the magic of friendship…now she's not so sure.

"Is something the matter, Auntie?"

"No…not really…I was just thinking. I am proud of the improvements you've made; don't get me wrong, I just wonder why is Rarity the first pony you wish to mend things with? As I recall, you have _many_ ponies, as well as yaks and Griffons to reconcile with as well," Celestia said.

Blueblood coughed uneasily. He hated being lectured by his aunt, especially when his obnoxious actions had given her so much to hang over his head.

"Ahem, yes, well; I figure since the Princess of Friendship has such a close bond with you, it would only be natural of me to start with one of her closest friends," he said. The prince irritably tugged at his collar.

"I have attempted to pass many lessons of friendship onto you during you're upbringing nephew. Nothing would please me more than to see they have been successfully integrated into your lifestyle," she said sincerely.

Blueblood puffed his chest out pompously.

"Why thank you Aunt Celestia. I knew I could count on your support. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some dinner arrangements to make," he announced. The prince trotted off to his room to prepare for his dinner with Rarity. "I'll let you know how everything works out."

As soon as the prince left, Celestia turned to a shadowy corner and nodded. Princess Luna stepped out of the darkness. She had the same suspicious and questionable look on her face as her sister.

"I have a feeling _we_ will find out the truth, sooner rather than later," Celestia said crossly.

* * *

Rarity returned to her room at the castle; generously offered earlier by both Blueblood and his royal aunt, Celestia. Imagining she had accepted the offer from Celestia alone somehow made her feel better about this whole situation…that all changed about an hour ago.

"What in the world is happening to me?" she asked herself

She stared at her haunting reflection in the bathroom mirror. Sickness and nausea washed over her like an avalanche. She splashed water over her face; trying to snap out of this perturbed state, succeeding only in making her makeup and eyeliner run.

"This is insane! Why did I tell him that? Why would I share something so private like that with-with _Blueblood_?"

 _Perhaps because life with Spike isn't always wine and roses, is it darling?_

"Well of course it's not! Every pony knows all marriages have their ups and downs. So what if Spike does a few things that annoy me? That doesn't mean I don't love him anymore."

 _No…but how faithful can you be if you're having these doubts?_

"I refuse to dignify that with a response! There isn't a shred of a doubt inside of this happily married mare."

 _Not even for your fairy tale prince, the one you've been dreaming of and waiting for ever since you were young?_

"That was a long time ago and while Spike does not fit that image ideally, he is still far princelier than Blueblood; despite how much he's changed."

 _But do you really want to settle when you could have it all; have your ideal husband in the ideal image and role you always wanted? Rarity has never accepted anything less than the best!_

"Spike IS the best. He was there for all those years; waiting and caring for me while Blueblood tossed me aside like last fall's boots. I believe in second chances but some ships have long since sailed. It would be grossly unfair to Spiky Wiky, not to mention unfaithful to even toy with the absurd notion of being Blueblood's chance at redemption and romance."

 _But you're already toying with that notion; you wouldn't be here spending the weekend with him if you weren't considering it on some level._

"It's-it's complicated! I want to be a good friend and offer a second chance, but I don't want to let anyone get the wrong idea about my intentions. I love Spike and I will always love him. Blueblood was a fantasy, an illusion that would never be real. Even if he has changed, I was a fool to think he would be what I needed him to be without ever getting to know him."

 _Except now you are getting to know him and he's living up to the princely image you've always written about in your diary. This is real, this is really happening. There's still a chance!_

"A chance for what, huh? To cheat, to be a flirtatious trollop that uses men like toys and discards them when a shinier model comes out? Sorry but my self-respect is worth more than that."

 _Apparently it's worth 10,000 bits, so much for being loyal…_ _ **darling**_ _._

"SHUT UP!"

CRACK!

Rarity's magic flared into a microburst. The mirror cracked instantly, contents on the counter were scattered across the floor. She sighed miserably and rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Great, now look what I've gone and done," she moaned achingly.

Countless shards of glass lay scattered on her floor. She stared at them, watching dozens of reflective surfaces mirror those sullen, sad looking eyes of hers right back to her.

"What does all of this mean? _Why_ does this have to mean anything at all?" she said.

To be continued…

* * *

 _Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, supported and followed this story so far. Please leave any and all comments, thoughts, questions and feelings in the reviews as I'd love to hear what people thought of this story so far. I want to give a BIG special shout out and THANK YOU once again to_ **Cecelia Everhart** _for beta reading this chapter. Bye for now!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rarity felt like she needed to check herself into a hospital, it was the only logical thought that was swimming in her scattered mind.

How else could she explain her recent confusion?

Nagging thoughts chipped away at her soul like an infestation of termites; hollowing her out until she was nothing but a rotting husk of her former glorious self. Beautiful on the outside but empty and broken on the inside, that's how she felt.

"I'm so confused," she said; staring vacantly at the window of a chocolate shop in downtown Canterlot. "But… _why_ am I confused, that's the real question," she mused.

Despite being praised for her eye for fashion and her radiant beauty, Rarity knew she was also guilty of a number of less than favorable traits: greedy, melodramatic and finicky to name a few. However, she never thought she would count being unfaithful as one of her flaws.

"But that's what I am, aren't I? I'm having these thoughts, these doubts and-and I cannot understand where they're coming from. I love Spike, he makes me happier than I ever thought possible. He…he's the only one I could ever see myself living happily ever after with. So then why do I feel so conflicted? Why do I feel like the old dreams that I dashed away all those years ago are flooding back to the surface…why?" she moaned.

As if on cue, the very source of her betwixt feelings appeared before her eyes: Prince Blueblood. She had been so consumed with her confusion; she had forgotten she was on her way to speak to him about missing dinner last night. Though what she would say was still a mystery to even her.

"Good day to you Miss Rarity, I hope you're feeling better today," he said charmingly.

"Feeling better? I'm sorry?"

"My apologies it's just, you didn't show up for our dinner get together last night and since I know you're a dignified and respectable lady, you wouldn't have cancelled unless something came up like illness."

"Oh, oh, yes! Terribly sorry darling, I just…"

She paused to compose herself. Try as she might, the snow white mare couldn't muster up the courage to speak the truth nor the cowardice to spin a lie.

"It's quite all right. You don't really need to say anything. You see, I know this all must be quite confusing: a spoiled prince being so friendly and generous to a married mare he treated so poorly after all this time."

Rarity slowly nodded. As insulting as it sounded, she couldn't deny that's where her mind has been lately. The prince didn't seem the least bit offended though. In fact, he offered to treat her to a double scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream as they talked things over. Her weakness for frozen treats made it impossible for her to resist. They soon found themselves at "Big Chill's Creamery," both enjoying mint chocolate chip ice creams in beautifully sculpted glass bowls.

"I cannot thank you enough for all of your kindness and generosity, Blueblood. Forgive my uncouthness but I never thought I'd see the day you'd willingly turn over a new leaf," she said sincerely. She scooped a few bites of her mint green treat into her mouth with a spoon, floating it in a delicate, dainty and lady-like manner.

"Please Rarity, I should be thanking you! You've inspired me to be a better pony. And to tell you the truth, I never thought I'd get to this point either. I credit you and you're infectious purity for my wondrous transformation," he said cheerily.

Rarity's cheeks turned the slightest shade of faint pink.

"I suppose you're wondering about happened yesterday at lunch."

"The thought had crossed my mind," he chuckled softly. Rarity sighed in defeat. She knew her overly dramatic reaction grabbed his attention. "But I would never pry into your personal matters, if you wish to say nothing on the subject I completely understand."

"No-no it's quite all right it's just…sigh…not something I thought I would be explaining to _you_ ," she said; biting her lip anxiously.

"This has to do with what you said about your husband, doesn't it?" he inquired.

The lavender haired unicorn almost didn't answer. She was crafting a miniature sculpture of her husband's head and face in her ice cream; using mint chips for eyes. She smiled sorrowfully as the mint coloring reminded her of Spike's frills.

"I find myself having little patience for being uncouth. There are few things as vastly uncouth as bad mouthing one's husband in front of a stallion who tried to date her. You have to understand, Spike is a wonderful, loving husband who has always treated me like royalty."

Rarity tapped the poorly crafted lump of cream with her spoon and watched it collapse. She frowned and sighed miserably.

"However?"

"However, I am loathed to admit that there are times he can be quite…taxing on my nerves, and his dragon nature, inescapable as it is, creates a number of difficulties I find myself at wit's end at how to deal with."

"I can only imagine the unusual complications living with a dragon. Still, there is a reason you married him and I imagine that's what makes those odd little problems worth dealing with?"

A bouncing lock of purple curls fell over one of her oceanic eyes. A bittersweet smile formed; one she wished had more love and passion behind it. It used to be so easy, to wear that loving smile naturally. Now it felt like a mask she had to wear, or perhaps, it had always been there and she's just now noticing it.

"When Spike first came to Ponyville, he told me I was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on; it was love at first sight for him. Over the years, he had gone to outrageous lengths to earn my affections. He would bend over backwards, feed me compliments; he would even coat himself in fowl smelling filth and piercing needles just so I would float a smile his way," she recalled fondly. Memories played like old movie reels in her mind; tinted in sepia and full of nostalgic warmth. "I, like many dismissive observers, would cruelly dismiss his affections as puppy love; the juvenile infatuation that would expectedly dwindle with time and maturity.

"But no matter how much time lapsed, no matter how far and between those moments he clung to and sought after occurred; his love never withered, never faltered. He blossomed into maturity, even with his unusual dragon age fluctuations one could see he was not the same heart eyed young drake I met when Twilight first arrived. As much as I found it hard to believe, I discovered myself falling for his youthful charms and unbridled passion. He won me over as it were. It's-it's like our love is a cactus."

Blueblood blinked at that peculiar analogy. Clearly, this had lost him.

"I know it sounds strange but…a cactus requires very little water and sustenance to grow. Like our love, it grew from a seemingly empty place with very little reciprocation on my part. Still, despite how little affection and care it received, despite how unusual its existence was…it received _just enough_ to bloom and survive the toughest of conditions over a great deal of time and patience. Sure it's not what one typically thinks when they hear the word flower, but still, it's an exotic life that survived despite difficult odds and managed to produce its own natural sense of beauty; unusual yes but beautiful none the less."

"But, as everyone knows, there are some _spikes_ that prevent you from getting too close. He leaves his talon claws on the floor after he clips them, his fire breathing has ruined more furniture and fabrics than I can count, and of course…there's the shedding. Have you ever tried to vacuum dragon scales out of a carpet? It's like trying to get gum out of your hair! Twilight once told me she was slightly jealous of me because I'm seeing all these new changes in dragon physiology since Spike never showed these signs when he lived with her. And I'm like: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Rarity slammed the table with her hooves. The area grew deathly silent, all eyes veered pryingly to the outspoken unicorn. Blueblood laughed awkwardly. Rarity smiled sheepishly; a shade of embarrassed pink flooded over her face.

"Is that why you agreed to come this weekend, to get away from your husband's vexing flaws?" Blueblood inquired.

"Honestly? I don't know anymore. Lately I've been wondering if it was just for the money to use for my business or if it's to clear my head. We've been fighting a lot lately and even though we seemed to patch things up, I keep feeling like my temper is on a razor's edge; just one nitpick or mistake away from blowing up and tearing into him like Hearth's warming wrapping paper," she whimpered faintly. She rubbed her aching temples. "We've had so many good times, so many wonderful times, but now I'm worrying that the only reason I love him is because he wore me down and I was too weak and beaten down from repeated failed relationships that I said yes."

Rarity buried her face in her hooves; hiding the stifled sobs coming from her quivering lips. Blueblood spotted smeared streaks of black mascara on her hooves. She mumbled something that sounded like "I don't even know why I'm telling you this" under her breath. The moved prince felt compelled to say something, to do something. He reached out his hoof to comfort her-

"HEY, this isn't a library pal! You want to read it, you got to buy it!"

An angry newspaper vendor's voice shattered the sorrowful scene. Blueblood looked towards the source of commotion: an aqua marine colored unicorn was shouting at a tall stranger in a trench coat who was hiding behind a slightly crumpled newspaper like a shield; a stranger with green eyes, scaly feet and a long purple tail.

If Rarity had looked up, if she just broke from her dreary sulking for one moment; she would have seen the tiniest sliver of a brief but smug smirk curved on the prince's lips.

Blueblood gently placed his hoof over Rarity's; knowing fully well the dragon's eyes were watching everything transpire. As expected, it had an immediate reaction on the scaly stranger poorly hiding behind the newspaper. Green flames incinerated the paper to cinders. The dragon growled in frustration and quickly ran off, with the vendor pony chasing after him for compensation.

"I apologize for prying; clearly this is a sensitive issue. It was not my intention to distress you fair Rarity," he said comfortingly. She paused from her silent sobs to look towards the blond prince. "Let's forget all about this unpleasantness and just enjoy the day. I'll take you wherever you want to go, just you, me and a splendid time around town. What do you say?" he courteously offered.

Try as she might to come up with a reason not to go, all she could muster was a weak-yet-sincere smile and a simple nod at his request.

Blueblood guided Rarity around Canterlot; showing her the sights, the shops and lifting her spirits from the gloomy conversation they had earlier. While she had seen Canterlot before, she was surprised to see how much more the city had to offer when she had royalty escorting her. Showing her stores and clubs she would have never been able to step hoof in on her own.

As the ivory mare basked in the wonder of her magical tour, she remained completely unaware a pair of emerald eyes were watching her every step of the way. Everywhere she went, Spike went and everything she saw, Spike saw. His reptilian pupils were being consumed by jealousy the more he observed. Sometimes, Spike would almost blow his cover by accidentally crushing his claws into the side of a building or setting his trench coat on fire.

Blueblood knew Spike was nearby, he _knew it_. The prince was intentionally rubbing Rarity's heavenly smile and laughter in the drake's face. It felt like Blueblood was trying to one up Spike, like he could make her smile bigger and wider than she ever had with Spike.

The dragon wanted to make himself known and rescue his beloved princess from this royal turd's clutches…but he couldn't.

Spike's emerald eyes glossily reflected the image of his beloved wife down below, he sighed; stewing away in his own internal thoughts and misery.

 _If I come out now, if she learns I'm here and that I've been watching her, she'll…sigh…I don't even want to think of what she'll do. It's not that I don't trust her. She's my wife for Celestia's sake! I just can't stand that-that creep making her smile and laugh like that, that's my job! HE'S the one I don't trust. I know she'll hate me if she finds out I'm here. What if she…what if she really wants to…no…that's crazy! She would never do that. I mean, I know she's way out of my league; she always has been, but she's the purest pony I know there's no way she'd ever leave me…she_ loves _me…I know she does._

Spike emptied his thoughts. He couldn't stand listening to all those doubts and judgments he's heard over the course of his relationship with his wife, not again. The couple had been to therapy a number of times to help Spike deal with the prejudice and ignorance issues that plagued him; reminding him that Rarity and his friends loved him and would never leave him no matter what anyone else said.

"I know she can handle herself, I know that better than any pony else," he hung his head down in shame; claws clutched angrily. Spike looked back up and watched as Rarity and Blueblood disappeared down a street corner. "But that doesn't mean I have to like this. She's the most precious treasure in my world and until I know for sure he's not up to something, I'm not letting her out of my sight," he said boldly.

Ditching his half singed disguise, Spike took to the sky and soared stealthily on his dragon wings. He watched keenly over Rarity and Blueblood; hiding on top of rooftops and remaining bathed in shadowy silence. Much like the gems she adored, Rarity was part of Spike's horde; a treasure privy to none except him and him alone. He knew it was his dragon greed stirring this possessiveness inside of him when it came to Rarity, but he didn't care. She was his and he was hers and he swore on his heart and soul no force in Equestria was going to change that; certainly not some stuck up prince who had proven untrustworthy on two occasions.

"I feel like such an idiot for pushing her into doing this," he grumbled bitterly to himself.

The dragon wiggled his gill like ears; using his advanced hearing to eavesdrop on the white ponies conversation. They had stopped at an outdoor restaurant to enjoy a late night dinner. As expected, it was the richest, most extravagant restaurant in Canterlot; a place Spike could never afford alone and he knew it. The lurking dragon clung to the side of the building like an arachnid.

"So tell me Miss Rarity, is this everything you imagined it would be?" the prince asked; raising a champagne glass with his magic.

"Oh yes, this is simply divine! I had briefly tasted the rich, elegance of Canterlot living when I was a part of Fancy Pants entourage. But _this_ ," she swooned and delicately munched on an imported delicacy from a Saddle Arabia; one of the most expensive items on the menu, "this is the life I have always dreamed of since I was a filly."

"That's exactly what I was hoping to hear. A lady of your exquisite caliber and impeccable taste deserves only the finest amenities high society can provide."

Rarity felt humbled and flattered by such wondrous words. Her sapphire eyes curiously examined her royal surroundings; it truly did feel like this restaurant was reserved only for the most sophisticated of elite ponies. Normally, the purple haired mare would feel out of place sitting here with her fire-breathing husband, but now, she truly felt like she was a member of the club.

"Can't you feel it Rarity, that sense of belonging and contentment? That's the feeling you've longed for, dreamt for; it's finally here and you are finally where you belong…along with who you belong _with_."

Her head darted back to her blond companion. She knew what he said; she heard it clearly, painfully so even, and yet, she didn't know how to respond. A part of her wanted to deny and reject such a statement…but another part of her felt there was a twinge of truth to it.

"Prince Blueblood…please…you know that I'm married. This-this is all temporary, nothing more."

"But why does it have to be? Can't we just acknowledge and accept that this feels and fits far better than with anyone else? We are the perfect couple. Ponies see it, they recognize it; a pairing devoid of controversy. This is what you've always wanted, what you've always dreamed of and I can give it to you. I can make it so you live a life like this every day until the end of your days, all you have to do is say-"

"But I cannot. You know I can't, you knew that from the very first moment you offered your ridiculous proposal."

"And despite that you still said yes."

Rarity bit her lip; casting her gaze to the side.

"That speaks volumes Miss Rarity, volumes about that empty void that's dwelling in your soul. I know because I feel that same void in my life. I've become a better prince and a better pony thanks to your radiance and generosity."

"You're asking me to leave my husband, to leave the one I love."

"No, I'm asking you to leave behind a life of tripping over shed scales. To leave odious snores, judgmental looks and enjoying you're ideal life rather than settling for one you were broken down into accepting."

"You don't know what I want, not really."

"I know you came here for a reason and that I've changed for the same reason: we belong together. I can be the prince you imagined I would be when we first met; I can be the prince Equestria has wanted me to be from the beginning. I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do; I just want you to do what _you_ want to do for yourself and not just for him."

Rarity stared contemplatively at her hooves. Scenarios swam through her head, so many questions and so many thoughts. She couldn't sort them all out.

"There's still something…something still missing," she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something Miss Rarity?"

"I…I have to go now. You've given me a lot to think about and shown me a truly wonderful time today. I just need time to sort some things out. I promise I will give you an answer soon, Blueblood."

"Of course, by all means; take all the time you need."

The waiter came to collect the bill. Blueblood kindly offered to pay for everything, despite Rarity's insistence on chipping in. The white ponies left the restaurant and Rarity thanked Blueblood for everything. She was more reserved than before but it didn't worry Blueblood; he understood this was a lot to process. The fashionista left to return to her room at the castle and expected Blueblood to be right behind her. Surprisingly enough, the prince said he wanted to take a walk and stretch his legs out and said he'd be returning to the castle a little later on. Rarity nodded and headed on ahead.

The prince walked further and further, leaving the public view and venturing into the twilight landscape where his scaly stalker was waiting for him.

"Enjoying the view? I imagine it looked like quite the show from up there," Blueblood shouted. His smug voice echoed throughout the silent, solitary dark buildings.

THUMP!

The dragon landed in front of the prince with a thunderous boom. He loomed menacingly over the unicorn stallion; drilling into his royal gaze with venomous emerald green eyes. Spike's wings, claws and fangs were strikingly bared. He looked ready to pounce on the prince and tear his royal groomed coat to blood soaked shreds, but the prince stood firm; smiling and unafraid in the presence of such a fearsome beast.

Spike stomped closer towards the prince. His tail twisted tensely; wound from the boiling anger brewing inside of him. "Yeah…like a _horror_ show," he growled fiercely.

"Says the fearsome dragon lurking in the shadows," Blueblood countered accusingly.

The purple reptile snapped his teeth savagely at the prince. Steam billowed from his nostrils; sizzling with embers on the verge of sparking a larger flame to come forth. Once again, Blueblood seemed annoyingly immune to Spike's threats and stature.

"Come now, we both know you don't have the stones to harm me. How would that look if you even tried: a savage dragon attacking a royal prince of Canterlot? You'd be run out of Canterlot regardless of who you're adopted mother is."

Spike eased back. He ceased baring his teeth but kept his claws tightly clenched, trying his best to maintain his anger. "You think I care about any of that? I only give a damn what my wife, my friends and my family think of me," Spike snorted defensively.

"And what do you think you're wife thinks of _me_?" he asked; raising a stylishly groomed eyebrow.

"That you're one uncouth move away from getting punched in those perfect teeth of yours."

"Read the room, Spike. Canterlot is a beautiful, elegant city that only houses the purest of pedigree ponies. She lives and breathes everything that IS Canterlot, and yet, all you can do is selfishly lock her away in your tower. What a waste of superb talent."

"WE live in a HOUSE that WE both wanted! I'm not holding anyone prisoner, I have always encouraged and supported my wife in everything she does."

"How can you support her dreams when your mere existence is holding her back? I know how difficult it has been for her business since she swapped rings with you. You want the best for her but you're too greedy and possessive to consider that that might mean not being with you."

"One weekend with Rarity doesn't make you an expert. I've known and loved her for years; I know every possible thing about her. You don't get the right to judge our love when all you know how to do is love yourself."

Blueblood frowned bitterly. He hated that arrogant tone in the dragon's voice, that haughty, all-knowing tone. Being judged by a creature so constantly exposed to judgement is laughably ironic. Clearly, the prince thought, this _boy_ needed to be reminded of how things are.

"I know how to _listen_ at least," he snapped back. Spike flinched reactively. He had never seen the prince get so worked up; it was an unsettling sight to see. "I listen to Rarity, I listen to her about everything she says and unlike you, I don't roll my eyes and tune out what she says or leave disgusting chunks of half chewed gemstones or shed scales on the floor," he said. Blueblood gagged in revulsion. "You call her you're wife yet you treat her like some sort of nagging gemstone, a mouthy ornament that calls you on your loathsome behaviors. The worst part of all though is that you're too blind or too ignorant to see it."

Spike crossed his arms and twitched his wings in irritation. "If you got something to say hair cream, just say it," he sneered.

"You. Don't. Deserve. Her!"

"You're right…I don't…but I love her anyway and I thank Celestia's sun and Luna's stars that she loves me too. I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you! I may not be the easiest creature to live with, but I'm not sleazy enough to try and win someone else's wife like some sort of trophy prize behind his back."

"As I recall it was _you_ who encouraged Rarity to give little old me a shot, wasn't it?"

"You're pushing me Bluebutt…I'm warning you-"

Blueblood stomped his hooves forward; cutting off Spike before he could finish his threat.

"What do you think this is dragon? We live in reality, not some childish lovey-dovey dreamland you duped Rarity into believing is real. You think someone like YOU can provide for HER? HA! You're a loser, a flying heap of garbage that spreads fear, disgust and inconvenience wherever you go. You may want to paint me as the villain, but at the end of the day, the prince will always save the damsel in distress from the gruesome monster that foals go to bed at night fearing. I can give her the dream life she's always wanted. No longer does she have to struggle for cash because of your offensive existence scaring away her customers, no longer does she have to settle for a mediocre marriage when she can live a life of luxury and royalty like she deserves; not as long as she has me."

"You know _nothing_ about my marriage and you know even less about Rarity, I promise you that."

"But I _do_ know something about cuckoo birds. I've read quite a bit about them in my studies, do you happen to be familiar with their breeding habits?"

The dragon didn't know what the prince was getting at. He crossed his arms over his chest and snorted loathingly; refusing to dignify Blueblood with a response.

"I'll take that as a no. You see, the cuckoo birds engage in something called brood parasitism: it's when the bird drops its egg in another bird's nest; allowing the host bird to do the work of caring for the egg and feeding it once the bird hatches. Sometimes, the host bird is able to identify the foreign egg and rejects it and refuses to take it. Auntie has told me your egg was given to Princess Twilight during her exam at the school."

"What's your point?!"

"Which explanation do you think is more likely: your lazy parents outsourcing another to raise you, or the more likely possibility that they just flat out **didn't want you**?"

Spike grabbed Blueblood by his collar; jerking the pony right off his hooves. It was maddening how badly he wanted to punch this royal brat until he looked like Prince Black and Blueblood, it would be so easy. "If you ever come near me or my wife again, I swear I will set you're useless head on fire and stomp on it until the flames go out," he coldly hissed.

"Then tell me Spike, what's it like being married to Rarity?" Blueblood asked; a hint of mockery dripped from his voice. He tried to maintain his cool composure, but he couldn't prevent that slight squeak in his voice from popping up.

"You'll never know," Spike dropped Blueblood abruptly, "because you've never understood what love is." The dragon stomped over the fallen prince. His crushing claws and swishing tail nearly struck the prince as he left.

No one talks to the prince like that, no one. Blueblood panted bitterly and turned around; glaring hate filled daggers at the vanishing dragon. "How dare you! You're beneath me; you will always be beneath me. If you satisfied her like I know I would, she would have never agreed to this weekend in the first place. You can walk away like you're some big tough guy, but in the end, you'll never be anything more than that puny little lizard my auntie brought for show-and-tell," he bellowed.

"If that's true then why did she pick me over you?"

Blueblood's enraged silence brought a smile to the dragon's face.

"Guess that makes you a pretty crappy prince if the _gruesome monster_ won her heart in the end."

Spike finally walked out of view; leaving the disgruntled prince to wallow in the stinging pain of his final words. Blueblood couldn't stand it. He felt insulted, like his royal title had been stripped and he'd been reduced to a mere commoner in a matter of minutes. Of all the strange things that existed in this magical world, none baffled him as greatly or as painfully as how that reptile had cemented his place in his auntie's eyes so naturally.

"You forget something Spike, I'm a changed pony. I'm no longer the high maintenance pretty boy who needs his coat groomed round-the-clock. But you…I _know_ you still have an ugly side to unmask, and it's high time Rarity sees you for what you truly are," Blueblood sneered venomously.

The prince made his way back to the castle. As he left, a pair of luminous teal eyes appeared within the murky shadows of the night. Princess Luna stepped out into view. She watched Blueblood curiously; intensely, wondering whatever he could have meant by that statement.

"I must report this at once, she will most certainly want to know about this," Luna said.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The lonesome dragon sat gloomily at the bar, clutching a miniscule glass of red cider within his talon like claws. He stared vacantly at it; musing sorrowfully at the demonic shape and size of his claws grasping the pony serving glass.

"Even when ponies accept me, I still feel like an alien sometimes," he said drearily.

Spike had come to Olive Jack's bar shortly after his conversation with Prince Blueblood. Despite having felt he "won" the argument with the licentious slime who dared to call himself of noble blood, Spike felt hollow and empty.

What was it that Twilight referred to it? Oh yeah…a pyrrhic victory.

He chuckled darkly to himself. Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight and many other royals had consumed alcoholic beverages in his presence on numerous events. He always thought it was bitter and sour tasting and never got why any pony would pay hard earned bits to sip something so unappealing.

Now he knows.

"Guess I'm not that innocent little guy anymore, am I?" Spike sighed.

Try as he might, Blueblood's words still echoed in his memory; stinging at his senses like a hive of hornets. None of this made any sense. Blueblood had everything a colt would want: gold, riches, wealth, power, and he lived with Equestria's most cherished rulers.

So why, why does he want _her_ too?

Everything about him made the purple reptile cringe in revulsion. His claws clutched the glass irritably, cracks forming under his crushing grip. Blueblood may be a pig but surely he could find a willing mare without much difficulty, he could get any girl from any country if he flashed his crown around.

Again…why does it HAVE to be HER?!

"I'm already married to her," he thought to himself. The dragon had earned a place beside his beloveds. He went through years of ponies ignoring his feelings, dismissing them as childish wishes and nothing more. There were times he felt like the universe was laughing at him; cruelly pouring hatred and delusions upon him like raindrops. It felt so cold. So suffocating; like he would drown in sadness and was doomed to remain alone and devoid of true love's warmth.

"But then…she said yes when I asked her to marry me, so that's gotta stand for something," he said contently. A sad smile formed on his scaly lips. His grip on the glass loosened, he still hadn't noticed the cracks.

After years of being ignored, rejected and corroded by others who made him feel ashamed for feeling such love; Rarity finally said yes. She agreed to his proposal and was wed in a beautiful, extravagant ceremony that made the stars themselves weep with joy. She was his and he was hers; a simple yet beautiful bond that washed all those ugly, pain filled years away like a bad dream.

"So then…what happened?" he said. Spike reached for his glass again and gasped as it shattered into dozens of shimmering shards soaked in red rum.

A few ponies turned to stare and gawk at the dragon's carelessness. He looked to them and smiled sheepishly; feeling like an idiot. The ponies grumbled something scathing under their breaths and returned to their drinks, unaware Spike's draconian ears picked up every nasty comment.

"Hey don't worry about it Spike old buddy. It's just a glass, easily repaired," a gruff but friendly voice said.

Spike turned to the bartender and owner: Olive Jack himself. He was a unicorn, sporting a dark shade of lime green colored fur, hazel nut eyes, silvery combed hair. He wore a black suit with a white collar shirt, red bow tie and white cuffs with gold cufflinks. His cutie mark was a martini glass with foam pouring out from the top with a green olive on a toothpick poking out.

"Thanks Olive Jack, heh, guess I don't know my own strength sometimes. Sorry about that," the drake chuckled.

Jack magically placed the glass pieces back together; fixing it. He lifted up a wash rag with his hoof and wiped down the counter. Spike always admired Jack's hospitality and professionalism. He was Donut Joe's brother and had been told many stories of Spike's adventures and their friendship when he and Twilight still lived in Canterlot. He was one pony Spike could always rely on to show him a friendly smile and offer an eager ear if need be.

"Pay no mind to those judgmental eyes my friend. You're always welcome here, and as for the drink? It's on the house," he said.

"Awe come on, I gotta pay you something. I just broke you're glass AND wasted one of your amazing drinks," Spike offered.

"Tell you what, tell me why you're so down in the dumps and we'll call it even then."

Spike flinched; should have seen that coming. He knew this is why ponies usually went to bars, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about everything that's been happening just yet. The drake would much rather have talked to his wife but she wasn't at the castle and he hasn't been able to find her since she left Blueblood.

"I appreciate it Jack, really I do, but I think there's a mare I need to see first," Spike said.

"Lucky for you handsome, that mare has already arrived," a sultry female voice said.

Both Spike and Jack turned to the mare in question, she sat by the edge of the bar; looming lustfully in the shadows. Jack's face turned beat red once he caught a glimpse of the woman's encompassing beauty.

She was a Pegasus. Her fur was a scorching shade of hot pink with a sparkly white stripe gleaming down the center of her hair and tail. Spike's eyes felt hypnotized by her steely blue eyes as they locked onto him like laser scopes. He found it impossible not to look at her dress, though in truth, it looked more like a bathing suit! The dark blue green dress clung to her figure tightly; leaving very little to the imagination. The curve of the outfit accentuated her flank as if it were a beacon designed to attract every hungry pair of eyes towards it. The mare's cutie mark was a sapphire heart split into several sections that were all being tugged by puppet strings.

"Hello, hello; name's Jem, Jem Fatale and you must be Spike the _brave_ and _glorious_ ," she paused to lick her lips; purring every syllable in a tempting manner. The sizzling, sensual mare winked at the perplexed dragon. She flipped her hair back and soaked up his scaly form with her leering eyes.

Olive Jack swallowed loudly; he looked to Spike who had the same bewildered look on his face. Spike looked away from Jem's eyes drilling deep into his soul. He coughed nervously as a red blush faintly flashed across his cheeks, a blush he was quite ashamed of. No mare could ever tempt the dragon's heart like his beloved wife could; but still, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a few degrees warmer than usual. Everything about this girl and this situation made Spike grossly uncomfortable.

"Yeah uh…I mean…hi…no-I-mean…ugh…yeah, yeah that's me," Spike said fumblingly.

"Pleasure's all mine big guy. Care for another drink? It's on me," she said; throwing in a saucy wink.

"Uh no thanks," he raised his glass up, "already got one."

"How about something to fill your tank then?"

"Eh not really hungry."

"Who said anything about food, hot stuff?"

There it was…his cue to leave.

Spike stood up from his seat dramatically. He paid Olive Jack, turned his back to the temptress with wings and headed for the door. He grunted as he felt something tugging on his tail. Jem's hooves were secured around the bulk of his tail like shackles. The look of lust in her eyes had turned angry, feral even. She looked more like a succubus than an angel. Off to the side, a dark teal unicorn mare with messy blue hair and pink eyes seemed intensely interested in observing Spike and Jem's interactions.

"There's no magic happening tonight, I thought I was clear on that. Would you please let go of my tail now?"

"What's you're damage man? I'm literally throwing myself at you and you're bolting like I got swamp fever or something."

"And I'm sure there are plenty of stallions who'd kill to be in this position but I'm not one of them. I'm a happily married dragon."

"What's your point? Not like the old lady has to know about it."

Spike cringed in disgust. He couldn't believe what she was saying; now he felt like he needed a 7 hour bath. Wanting to get out of this situation ASAP, Spike flapped his wings towards Jem Fatale and temporarily caught her off guard. He yanked his tail back forcefully but was careful not to use his full strength. This pony was a rotten tramp but he had no desire to harm her.

"You should be totally ashamed of yourself! I love my wife with all my heart and I would never do something so scummy. Learn to take a hint!"

The dragon turned to leave once more, but Jem Fatale refused to accept rejection. She's _never_ been rejected, never. All her life, she has been able to charm her way into any bedroom she wanted with a flash of her smile and a sway of her hips. The fact this loyal lizard resisted her charms was the greatest insult of all.

WHAM!

Jem Fatale speared the dragon to the ground with the force and ferocity of a raging bull. Spike dropped to the ground; his wings and tail knocking over a few tables and chairs as he landed on his back. He looked wide eyed at Jem Fatale. She was clinging to his belly like a leech, snorting and snarling fearlessly at the dragon's shocked face.

"I'm sorry, are you actually turning down a sizzling hot piece like me?!"

"Let me spell it out for you: _I want nothing to do with you!_ "

Jem Fatale slightly stumbled back in horror. Those seven words wounded her deeper than any claw or fang ever would. She was certain her curves could tame this fire breathing beast, she was absolutely certain of it. This response was unacceptable!

"Oh yeah? Heh we'll just have to see about that."

Jem leaned in and forcefully kissed Spike with every ounce of passion and power her cherry scented lips could muster. Spike's face immediately twisted in revulsion. He felt violated, his limbs desperately flailed to try and shove her off. Spike pushed her back long enough to speak.

"G-g-g-get off of me, what are you doing?!" he sputtered angrily. Jem silenced him with another kiss. Spike pried her lips off him but Jem refused to take the hint and kept on trying to lock lips once more. "Just leave me alone already," he grunted as crawled away from her.

"Oh come on, you know I taste better than that frigid, fat old cow of yours," Jem scoffed.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Spike's muscles suddenly froze as still as ice. He knew that voice, that voice has sent chills down his spine during many an argument. He gulped hard and slowly, nervously tilted his eyes towards the source of that shrill shriek.

It was Rarity. She stood there, on her hind legs, flexing her arms with bulging veins; huffing and puffing as if she had just run a marathon. She looked like she was going to burst into flames any second now. Her teeth grinding against each other; eyes consumed by rage fierce enough to make the Royal sisters flee in terror.

Jem looked unimpressed.

"R-r-r-r-rarity…I….I can explain…I swear…this-this isn't what it looks like!"

"So, that's your old lady eh?"

"Who are YOU calling old lady, and more importantly, what are your thieving hooves doing all over MY HUSBAND'S BODY?!"

Before Spike or Jem could speak, the seductive Pegasus was enveloped in Rarity's signature crystal blue magical aura. She squeaked as she was violently jerked towards the fuming unicorn. "COME HERE YOU!" Rarity hissed.

A violent fight broke out between the two mares, with Rarity easily being the dominating one. Spike, Olive Jack and every other pony in the bar watched; mesmerized by the fight erupting before their eyes. Spike cringed in horror and, at times, partially closed his eyes for fear of seeing what bone crunching blow Rarity would hammer into Jem Fatale next. During the commotion, the teal mare with the messy hair concealed something in her fur and quickly ran to the exit and left the bar. The pony seemed to have been waiting for a distraction like this to occur before she would leave.

"WHOA, whoa; take it easy lady! He's just some guy," Jem blurted out; crawling away from the crazed unicorn.

Rarity roared like a savage beast. Jem Fatale cowered in horror as Rarity picked up a trash can and held it above her head; whimpering as if she were about to be crushed by a boulder. Rarity dumped the contents of the can onto Jem, slammed the can over her head, then levitated her with her magic and drop kicked the Pegasus out of the bar in true Applejack fashion.

"Holy guacamole…that was…kind of awesome, I mean, I knew my wife was tough but damn," Spike exhaled.

Confident the harlot was gone; Rarity flashed her sapphire blues towards her speechless lover. Spike felt all the color drain from his face. No villain or carnivorous creature Spike and his pony friends had faced ever came close to making him feel _this_ scared.

"H-h-h-honey, Rares, m-m-my l-l-lady, please; I c-c-can explain."

"I want every pony out of this bar THIS INSTANT…I need a private conversation with my husband."

Olive Jack and every other patron in the bar vanished before a single drop of sweat could fall from Spike's brow. He couldn't believe Rarity managed to scare Olive Jack out of his own bar so easily! He gulped loudly as he stumbled back to his feet. Rarity's penetrating gaze never left his line of sight, he never felt so powerless before in his life.

"N-n-n-now before you yell at me or-or throw something at me or anything like that, I just want you to know that what you saw is NOT what you think it is. I can explain everything," he raised his claws up defensively.

"Ooooh I'm pretty sure I know exactly what's going on Spiky, but by all means, let's hear your side of the story," she said flatly. Rarity magically pulled a chair out and sat down; crossing her hind legs. "I'm all ears, darling."

* * *

Prince Blueblood sat in front of a long, jewel encrusted vanity mirror. His hooves were rummaging through a series of photographs. The photos brought a conniving smile to his lips, one that grew wider with each photo he flipped through.

"Oh yes, yes, these are positively exquisite. This turned out better than I could have imagined," he chuckled darkly.

WHAM!

The prince squealed in fright. He saw his door was violently flung open by a white mare, a white mare with purple curls. Blueblood quickly hid the photos in a vest pocket and composed himself.

"Ah Miss R-r-rarity, what a surprise," he said with a nervous laugh. Blueblood combed his hair with a swift brush from one of his hooves as he approached her. "Though that doesn't mean your company is undesired, in fact, you're exactly the pony I needed to speak to," he said confidently.

"That's strange, the guards told me you wanted to see me as soon as I came in," she said sweetly.

"Ah oh uh um yes-yes of course, how silly of me to forget!" he said. The prince was careful to craft his reactions carefully. He was so excited about the photos he received; he almost sabotaged everything he had been working on with Rarity.

"Oh I'm sure you have a lot on your mind, darling. Being a prince can be quite time consuming I imagine. Now then, what is it you wished to speak with me about?" she asked, dazzling him with a sparkling smile.

Thankfully, it seems she was none the wiser to the truth of his plans. Blueblood was infinitely pleased to see that smile upon her beautiful face, it gave him a huge swell of pride and confidence deep down inside. "Unfortunately my lovely friend, I'm afraid my reason to speak with you is regarding a rather unpleasant matter," he said glumly.

"I'm afraid I don't follow. Whatever do you mean?"

Blueblood closed the distance between them. His proximity slightly surprised Rarity, she felt compelled to say something but didn't. The prince raised his hoof and rested it on Rarity's shoulder. Still, she remained silent. Her eyes traveled to that comforting hoof.

"Much as it pains me to be the bearer of bad news…I…I," he bit his lip and turned his head to the side; voice trembling with dramatic tension. "I have undeniable proof that your husband is-is _cheating_ on you," he looked back to her with aching, wounded eyes.

"Um…I'm sorry…can you repeat that?" she squeaked slowly.

"I'm afraid it's all true, so terribly, terribly true! Spike threatened me after our meal tonight. I was fearful that brute might do something savage, so I hired one of my most trusted aids to follow Spike and observe his actions in Canterlot. Wouldn't you know it? My aid found him in a bar…ugh…I can barely stomach saying such awful words… _sexualizing_ a young mare in public," he said; raising his hoof to his forehead as he gasped.

Before Rarity could ask a follow up question, Blueblood magically levitated the photos he was concealing to Rarity. Her magical glow enveloped the photos as she brought them closer to her eyes for examination. Blueblood secretly smirked as the fashionista saw the damaging evidence before her very eyes.

"It appears he didn't trust you to come here by yourself after all, or maybe, it's just because he wanted to meet up with his mistress and continue this illicit affair under your nose. Who knows how long this has been going on, how vulgar. I'm so dreadfully sorry you had to find out this way Rarity," he moaned brokenly. Blueblood closed the gap even further by hugging Rarity and resting his chin on her shoulder. "At least you still have me," he said faintly.

"Thank you for showing me this Blueblood. I've suspected something unsavory was going on the moment I got here, now I have definitive proof. My suspicions have been officially confirmed," she said; sounding unusually calm considering the situation.

Blueblood nuzzled against her neck, sighing contently. He basked in her scent and reveled in the smug satisfaction of knowing he had won.

"You truly are the WORST. POSSIBLE. PONY. EVER!"

Rarity leaned back one of her hind legs and slammed it between Blueblood's legs with the fury and force of a sledgehammer.

CRACK!

Blueblood's voice cracked almost as loudly as his lower extremities did. He collapsed to the ground; clutching his groin and writhing like a child who had skinned their knee. Rarity quickly brushed the shoulder where Blueblood nuzzled her vigorously with her hooves. She couldn't wait to get home and scrub that spot with every cleanser and washcloth she had. The ivory mare looked remorselessly at the pathetic excuse for a prince. She should have known he was never going to change.

"Ra-r-r-r-rity OW how could you EEP do this to ACK me?" he whimpered pitifully. Every move he made caused him to wince in pain. "I thought that-that with your husband being exposed, you would-"

"Oh for Celestia's sake, do you really think I'm that stupid?! I _know_ my husband and there is no way he would ever act like some faithless scoundrel who commits obscene acts with floozies in bars. The fact you think I would fall for such a deplorable stunt shows speaks volumes about what you truly think of me."

"But-but the pictures, just look at them, look at how Spike and that mare are positioned! How can you not accept OW the truth when it's staring you right in the UGH face?"

"Because I saw _everything_ that happened."

Blueblood's eyes froze. He felt every muscle in his body turn to rigid ice. She was there, somehow, she was there and she saw Jem Fatale force herself onto Spike.

"But h-h-how?"

"Tipped off, darling, some pony told me to be at that bar and to watch for anything unusual. Imagine my surprise to see Spiky Wiky put in a compromising position while a pony with a camera snapping pictures and then fleeing the scene. Once I saw the photos you gave me, I knew it was you who set the whole thing up."

Blueblood frowned miserably. He stood back onto his hooves; all signs of politeness and pain had vanished from his face. She was right, she had figured him out.

"You tried to make it look like Spike was cheating so I would leave him and be with you. You probably hired that mare too, placing her there at the exact same time as Spike and the photographer, didn't you?"

"We looked so beautiful together, so perfect and natural. We could have been the perfect couple! I could have given you everything you ever wanted. We'd have been the envy of every couple in Canterlot…and you're throwing it all away to stay with that wretched beast!"

"No…I'm throwing _you_ away because that's what you do with trash…you throw it away!"

"How DARE you speak to a prince like that!"

Blueblood's irritable blue eyes exploded into a malicious frenzy of rage and hatred. No pony talked to him that way, not Spike and certainly not this prissy little mare! He lunged at Rarity, his hoof reared back to deliver a vicious strike across the mare's smug face. Her eyes widened in horror, unable to move or react in time.

ROOOOOAR!

Spike emerged from the shadows and blocked the strike with one of his claws. Blueblood's hoof landed harmlessly against the dragon's thick, armor like hide. All color drained from the stallion's face until he appeared whiter than Celestia herself. He squealed in fright, scrambling away from the roaring reptile.

"I warned you what would happen if you ever went near my wife again," Spike savagely snarled.

Blueblood cowered tearfully, his back against the wall with his hooves raised in some vain attempt at protecting himself. Rarity reached her hoof out to halt her husband's rampage but soon realized Blueblood was in no risk of being harmed. Spike stopped once he saw Blueblood had been reduced to a sniveling, sad stallion; too pathetic to punish even though he deserved it.

"You're not even worth my spit," Spike hissed; steam billowing from his nostrils.

Rarity's tail curled lovingly with her husband's; calming him down almost instantly. She smiled to him and his anger softened into a smile just as sweet and loving as his wife's. They left the room and the castle joined in hoof and claw, not once looking back at the loathsome frog who dared call himself a prince.

"Hey Rares?"

"Hm? Yes Darling?"

Rarity looked curiously at his husband. Despite his bold and surprisingly attractive aggressive stance towards Blueblood, now he looked timid and unsure. He fumbled with his claws while his tail idly twitched.

"Are we um…are you and I…I mean after everything that-that…ugh…are we…okay?" he asked hesitantly. His lip quivered with anxiety. He was almost too afraid to ask that question, any other answer other than yes would devastate him and he had no doubt his face reflected those fears.

The alabaster mare smiled sweetly at her husband's adorable face. She approached him, stood on her hind hooves and kissed him right on the nose. Spike blushed at that kiss; biting his lip to hide the goofy smile he knew was emerging.

"Yes my love; were okay," she said sincerely.

Back inside the castle, Blueblood eventually calmed himself down. He stood back up, knees still wobbling from the pain in his lower regions as he made his way out of his room and into the hallway. "I don't understand. Where did I go wrong?" he babbled to himself. He combed his frazzled mane back to its former glory, failing amusingly though. "I planned this out perfectly. She wasn't even supposed to be there, no pony else even knew about this, so who could have told her to come to Jack's bar?" he pondered aloud.

"Something troubling you, dear nephew?" a sweet voice asked from behind.

The prince turned around and saw the annoyingly familiar rainbow colored mane of his Alicorn aunt; the last pony he wanted to see right now. Celestia looked puzzled by her nephew's disgruntled demeanor. His hair was frayed and frazzled and his coat was disheveled.

"It was you…YOU did this, I should have known," he snapped.

Celestia was taken aback. She had no idea what had gotten into her nephew. Sure, he could be arrogant and a spoiled brat but never this hostile. "Blueblood, whatever do you mean? I saw Spike and Rarity walk out after I heard some shouting. Is everything all right?" she asked with curious concern.

"Everything is NOT okay. All of my hard work has been brought to ruin and you know exactly why," he grimaced.

The sun princess smiled comfortingly and snuggled Blueblood close with a hugging hoof.

"I can see you're stressed and frustrated; lashing out, I understand dear nephew. Don't worry. Princess Twilight and I have gone over many lessons with managing your feelings and learning to-"

"Oh SHUT UP auntie!"

Celestia gasped in shock. Blueblood angrily shoved her hoof off and glared at her; blowing a few stray locks of his frazzled blond hair out of his face in irritation. He didn't care that she was his aunt, or that she was the beloved sun princess, all he cared about was letting her know he truly felt about what she had done to his carefully laid out plans. Celestia's warm eyes and voice slowly turned cold.

"I beg your pardon _…_ do you care to repeat that _…again_?"

"I said shut up Auntie Celestia, I am in no mood to hear you drone on and on about frivolous things like friendship lessons and moral teachings. You act all innocent and high and mighty, yet you go behind my back and tell Rarity about my plan to frame her husband so I could convince her to break up with him and be with me. Rarity said someone tipped her off to the bar's location. She even knew I paid Jem Fatale to be there, another 'nugget of wisdom' from my goody-good aunt no doubt. So just save it auntie, I already know everything."

"You. Did. WHAT?!"

For the first time in his life, Blueblood saw the dark side of his aunt; a side he was sure never existed in such a pure and loving pony. Celestia's eyes flared with scorching fire, her wings flared out with a thunderous swoosh. Blueblood felt his hair flap softly from the sudden gust. The trembling prince didn't understand. The way Celestia was acting, it was like this was her first time hearing all of this.

"B-b-b-b-but if it wasn't you then how did Rarity-"

"Have you already forgotten you are nephew to _two_ princesses, young Blueblood?"

His petrified eyes widened with realization. He knew that voice; he knew exactly who told Rarity now. Blueblood turned around and saw Princess Luna standing smugly behind him.

"Auntie Luna?"

"That's the first correct guess you've made thus far. Not only were you wrong in assuming Tia was the one who informed the Element of Generosity to go to that alcoholic establishment, you were also wrong about Rarity knowing the true scope of your plans. I merely informed Rarity to go to the bar and observe from outside. I knew not of what you were planning until it unfolded before my eyes, the fact Rarity knew about you paying that mare to seduce her husband was a lucky guess."

Blueblood had made a mistake, a horrible, horrible mistake! He thought he planned everything out perfectly, but not only did he lose Rarity's heart to that dragon, he doomed himself by blabbing everything to Aunt Celestia…and screamed at her as if she were a lowly commoner pony!

"Blueblood…"

Hearing his aunt say his name such a voice made his body quiver in numbing terror. He gulped audibly, slowly turned around and looked at the menacing glare of his infuriated Alicorn aunt.

"Over the years you have seen many sides of me my dear, dear nephew. But let me assure you, only my sister has seen _this_."

"Seen? Seen what a-a-auntie?"

Celstia's wings flared up, raw magical energy crackled around her like fire and thunder. Luna's eyes widened in surprise, as did Blueblood's. His voice became a shallow, mouse-like squeak as all color drained from his face.

"YOU ARE GOING TO SEE ANGER LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!" Celestia shouted.

Blueblood's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Rarity sighed contently, her quill ceases scribbling for a moment; hovering above her withered and worn diary. She levitated a cup of tea to her parched lips, took a sip and then resumed writing.

 _And just like that, everything was back the way it used to be…well…not precisely the same. I heard a rumor from one of the royal guards that Blueblood was sent to royal guard boot camp…and that he was being_ _ **personally**_ _trained by Princess Luna herself. As for me and Spike, it is to you and you alone my dear diary that I reveal what happened at the bar after every pony left: Spike and I had a long, LONG overdue talk. He apologized for following me around Canterlot and for what happened with that sleazy mare I ejected. I knew he did everything in his power to refuse his advances, he knows I know but still; he apologized._

 _I apologized for even thinking about entertaining Blueblood's sickening proposition. I told him I didn't care about the money, I didn't care if life would be easier with Blueblood; all I cared about was sharing every wonderful and woeful moment life has in store for us…together._

 _I think the reason I even toyed with the notion of living with Blueblood was curiosity. Curious of what it would be like to live a life in which my opinion is the only one that matters, I imagine a life in which I would not have to consider Spike, compromise with him, wait for him, cook for him, do anything for him._

 _I wonder if the fairytale life I dreamed of would have come true, if every desire, trinket and cushy comfort I desired would truly make me happy. Blueblood would be happy. I'm certain he'd shower me with gifts, high praise and make me a part of the high society I long to be one with._

 _My life would be perfect…despite the fact that…_ _ **I**_ _am not perfect._

She paused to dip her quill into the open bottle of ink. She grunted as her belly rubbed uncomfortably against the desk frame, Rarity hated when that happens. Ever since their 2 children came into the world, Rarity had found herself with an unavoidable mound of pudge that plumped her belly out like a marshmallow.

"Maybe I really am fat," she whimpered under her breath.

Spike entered the room; his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth surrounded by a foamy glob of freshly applied toothpaste. Rarity turned to her husband.

"What…what is it?" she put down her pen and rubbed her hooves against the sides of her face; trying to find some wrinkle or blemish he was looking at. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked anxiously.

"You're beautiful," he said simply. Toothpaste splattered onto the carpet by his prickly feet, spittle was now soaking into the carpet. His words made her oblivious to the mess.

Her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. Rarity fumbled her words, trying to show Spike her added girth; attempting to prove him wrong. "But I'm…I've grown so…and then there's-"

"Stop it, you're perfect just the way you are," he said a bit more firmly.

The drake lumbers on back to our bedroom; swishing and brushing his fangs more thoroughly. Rarity turned her gaze back towards her diary. She was blushing several shades brighter now. She shrugged her shoulders, pretending it didn't feel good to hear him say that; failing miserably though.

 _Why doesn't he see it, why can't he see my imperfections? For example: my makeup application process is an exhaustingly long and complicated process. It takes hours for me to 'put my face on' so to speak. I do this thing where I apply this nasty smelling green gunk above my eyes to attach my lashes and give them an extra sparkle. It's a disgusting, slimy, awful looking process and I loathe doing it but the final result is worth it. Still, no pony has EVER seen me go through all this; not even the girls know what I go through every morning. I had to have Spike swear on his soul he'd never tell another, and still after seeing me do it day in and day out for years and years…he still calls me his…his…beautiful bride._

 _He makes me feel unique and special, like my little existence somehow stands out among all the billions of others. He sees all the good in me, and is seemingly blind to all the bad. For so long I searched for the perfect man, the prince I dreamed of as a filly who would treat me like a lady. Date after date, I went through men like dresses; never able to find the perfect fit. How silly of me to not realize that Spike is now and always has been the one I have been saving my soul for. He may be a dragon but he loves me, wholly and unconditionally accepting of my entire being, everything about me; flaws and all._

 _I could have married Blueblood. I could have kept on looking and found a number of ponies that would match my ideal husband. But the truth of the matter is, I could search for a million years and never find anyone capable of such pure, selfless love as my husband. I'm not deserving of it, as easily annoyed as I am, as riddled with imperfection. I am not an easy pony to love, but he loves me anyway._

Rarity smiled and placed her quill back into the ink bottle. She closed the book and got up from her desk. A quick creak of the door and a peek inside her children's room let her know they were snoring and snoozing comfortably in their little beds. She smiled blissfully and blew them a kiss as she closed the door.

After completing her nightly ritual of washing her face, brushing her teeth and rolling her purple locks up in bright pink curlers; she headed to bed. Spike was already asleep and in bed. She burst into another giggle fit seeing the swollen size of his body underneath the blankets; the bear like snores almost caused her to giggle as well. She used to dread those draconian snores of his, but tonight, she couldn't imagine going to sleep without them.

As she snuggled up to her lovable, goofy dragon husband; she heard him snort something. She peeked her head over his body and listened closely. "Mmmm I'm so lucky to have you…mmm…don't deserve you," he mumbled peacefully.

Rarity felt like she was going to cry.

"Oh my dear, sweet Spiky-Wiky," she cooed sweetly. Rarity kissed his cheek; watching him as he smiled dopily and curled his tail around hers under the sheets. "You have it so colossally backwards," she whispered. "You could have loved anyone this much — someone more worthy and appreciative, someone not bothered by shed dragon scales and half chewed gem chunks. But for some reason, you chose me, and continue to do so every day, as quietly and casually as if it were reflex — as if loving unconditionally comes as naturally as breathing."

She kissed him one more time before turning over, wiping more joyful tears away before placing her eye mask on and falling asleep.

THE END

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this and I thank everyone who has read up to this point, and of course, those that favorited and reviewed it. I put a lot of real life personal stuff in this one and I worked really hard on getting the relationship stuff just right. Thanks for all who gave this story a chance and a read. Sparity forever! Bye for now!_


End file.
